Chaque homme a son temps, son temps différent
by vaiken
Summary: Rose avait passé les 7 dernières années de sa vie à regarder le ciel avec nostalgie. Devenue défenseur de la Terre elle pensait qu'elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé son but. Mais quand un homme avec le visage d'un mort entre dans sa vie toutes ses certitudes volent en éclat. Et si les étoiles n'en avaient pas fini avec elle? L'univers lui laisserait-il une autre chance? UA S2
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans ma toute première fanfiction Doctor Who (j'ai le trac je l'avoue…) J'ai eu cette idée il y a quelques mois et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Elle sera assez longue, si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux j'envisage de la couper en plusieurs parties. Ceci n'est que le prologue, promis l'histoire commence après ! C'est une complète UA à partir de la fin de la saison 2, bien que j'essaye un maximum de rester cohérente avec l'univers canon. J'essaye d'expliquer le plus clairement possible toute mes décisions mais si quelque chose vous fait lever un sourcil ou qui vous fait dire « Wut ? » n'hésitez pas à me demander via reviews ou MP, je me ferais une joie de répondre :) ! (oh et au passage j'aimerais trouver une beta pour cette histoire. La mienne est indisponible à partir de maintenant...)

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient, même si j'aimerais beaucoup !

Prologue :

Six années, presque sept, s'étaient écoulées depuis que Rose avait quitté contre son gré son univers originel. Bien sûr les débuts furent très difficiles et elle s'était effondrée plus d'une fois, ne supportant que très mal sa séparation avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, voir même plus dans leur cas. Elle avait tout essayé pour revenir mais en vain.  
Elle avait bien sûr pleuré, hurlé même, n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée de cette séparation permanente. Mais quand le docteur était réapparu ce jour-là sur cette plage, en lui disant qu'il avait brûlé un soleil juste pour lui dire au revoir elle avait compris que c'était bel et bien fini, elle ne le reverrait plus.  
Elle avait enfin réussi à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait à voix haute. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été réellement tout pour elle, que ce n'était pas de simples sentiments de passage, qu'il resterait toujours dans son cœur même si elle le revoyait plus jamais, il resterait son docteur jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi, il le lui avait montré chaque jour, à chaque instant dans le TARDIS. Le fait même qu'il ait détruit un soleil, un soleil ! Pour une dernière discussion avec elle lui montrait à qu'elle point il partageait ses sentiments. Oh bien sûr elle aurait aimé les entendre de vive voix mais il avait disparu avant. Mais elle le savait, c'était le plus important.  
Elle avait encore une fois pleuré, le fait qu'elle accepte sa disparition ne faisait pas moins mal. Durant peut-être même plusieurs heures, elle s'était effondrée dans les bras de sa mère. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré sur lui.

Elle avait respecté sa volonté, elle avait voulu le rendre fière d'elle, lui montrer que même si il lui avait brisé le cœur, involontairement, en la laissant seule, elle allait continuer à vivre. Elle ne l'attendrait pas, elle était maintenant Rose défenseur de la Terre, tout comme il l'aurait souhaité.  
Et comme elle lui avait dit, elle avait postulé pour un poste à Torchwood, elle voulait aider un peu avec les connaissances qu'elle avait. Elle avait eu un poste sans problème, le fait qu'elle ait plus qu'aidé à la défaite des cybermens et le fait que son père était Peter Tyler lui avait ouvert grand les portes de Torchwood. Surtout avec les besoins qu'ils avaient. UNIT ayant vu la plupart de ses dirigeants tués ou cybernisés lors du lancement de l'attaque mondiale, le siège ne s'était trouvé qu'à une centaine de mètres de l'usine primaire des États-Unis, il avait été décidé d'un rattachement de l'organisation à Torchwood et maintenant des équipes pullulaient partout sur la planète, prêtes à faire face à toutes les rencontres de ce genre.

Bien sûr tout n'avait pas été simple, elle avait travaillé dur, repris ses études pour avoir son bac et passé une licence de chimie afin d'aider de manière plus efficace les scientifiques de Torchwood. Elle avait aussi pris des cours d'arts martiaux, certes elle se débrouillait plus que bien après ses années dans le TARDIS mais ce n'était pas assez face à une armée d'extraterrestres belliqueux et pas de docteur pour sauver la journée. Mickey lui avait aussi appris à manier les armes et elle avait longuement discuté avec divers pôles de Torchwood pour en comprendre chaque ramification. Elle voulait que personne ne conteste ses capacités, elle voulait être à 200%, elle devait ça au docteur, avoir une bonne vie c'était ce qu'elle lui avait promis il y a de cela longtemps. A l'époque elle voulait dire avec lui mais la vie en avait voulu autrement alors maintenant elle allait faire avec ce qu'elle avait.

Elle avait fait ses premières armes à Torchwood Aberdeen, elle s'était retrouvée sous les ordres du major Lensen, un soldat qui n'avait que faire de ses origines et de qui était son père, tout ce qu'il lui demandait c'était d'être bonne dans son travail. Elle l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Elle était restée deux ans là-bas, le temps de passer son bac et d'avoir sa première année de licence.  
Elle avait développée de solides relations avec les membres de son équipe, ils se faisaient tous confiance et cela lui faisait du bien d'être acceptée pour ce qu'elle était, c'était la première fois depuis le docteur.  
Dans cet intervalle de temps ils avaient découvert lors de sa première mission d'interaction avec une faction étrangère qu'elle avait gardé ses capacités de traduction données par le TARDIS. Au début elle avait pensé que peut être cela partirait avec le temps, que c'était un effet secondaire dû à son temps prolongé sur le vaisseau. Mais Mickey lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui-même, cependant, lui n'était resté que quelques semaines donc cela ne pouvait pas être pris en compte. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait que lui comme point de comparaison et la seule autre personne à qui elle aurait pu demander n'était autre que Sarah-Jane mais elle se trouvait dans l'autre dimension.  
Quand au bout de plusieurs mois cela n'avait toujours pas disparu on l'avait pris comme un aspect positif inconnu et elle s'était contentée de faire avec.

Elle avait ensuite été transférée à Londres où elle avait fini sa licence, rendant sa mère très fière. Pete lui avait offert d'être à la tête d'une équipe juste après l'obtention de son diplôme. Le fait qu'elle ait désamorcé une situation qui paraissait sans espoir entre un vaisseau alien soudainement vindicatif et Torchwood avait aussi joué en sa faveur. Une simple incompréhension de langage comme elle avait dit à Pete.  
C'est lors d'une mission à la tête de son équipe, quasiment 4 ans et demi jour pour jour après son arrivée dans cet univers, où elle s'était lancée sous le feu ennemi pour sauver un soldat en position de faiblesse qui n'avait aucune possibilité de se mettre à l'abri qu'elle avait découvert une autre capacité intéressante. Elle avait reçu un tir qui aurait dû être mortel, et tous les soldats présents l'avait cru perdue. Mais non seulement elle n'était pas morte mais en plus elle avait guéri à une vitesse alarmante.  
On s'était empressé de réaliser des tests pour expliquer ce miracle. Ils avaient révélés que ses cellules qui jusqu'à présent étaient tout à fait normales, à quelques exceptions prêts, on ne voyageait pas dans le temps sans deux ou trois effets secondaires derrière, se comportait désormais différemment de toutes les cellules humaines basiques et que non seulement elle avait l'air d'avoir une capacité régénérative plutôt impressionnante mais qu'en plus elle avait l'air de vieillir bien plus doucement que la normale. Le médecin lui avait dit quelque chose comme 70 à 100 fois moins vite qu'un humain normal. Elle avait été bien sûr fortement choquée mais Pete avait fait en sorte que la nouvelle ne se répande pas en dehors des personnes de confiance et qu'on place cette résurrection miracle comme effet secondaire à retardement d'une manipulation génétique qu'elle avait subi quand elle s'était faite enlever par une race alien quelques mois auparavant. Ces aliens, pacifique au demeurant, ne lui avaient strictement rien fait, à part discuter, mais c'était la couverture parfaite.

Au début bien sûr tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était une sorte de bête de foire mais quand au bout de plusieurs semaines on se rendit compte qu'au final rien ne changeait qu'elle était toujours Rose, c'était revenu à la normale. Mickey avait bien entendu passé les trois mois suivants à la charrier tant qu'il pouvait, lui disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour arriver à changer son ADN pour se démarquer. Sa mère bizarrement n'avait pas réagi tant que ça, lui disant qu'elle savait que cela arriverait un jour. Rose se doutait que ces changements avaient un rapport avec satellite 5 quand elle avait absorbé le vortex du temps, ses souvenirs étaient toujours flou sur cette période mais le docteur lui en avait raconté une bonne partie, mais hélas elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander maintenant. Elle trouvait ça d'ailleurs cruel de la part de l'univers de lui donner un avant-goût du toujours sans lui pour partager.  
Au fur et à mesure du temps elle démontra à tous son savoir-faire et sa capacité à gérer les hommes sans anicroche. Elle fini par même se voir proposer le poste de chef de département. Poste qu'elle accepta sous la pression générale. Elle se découvrit aussi de nouvelles capacités au fil du temps. Comme si tout cela n'avait attendu que cet événement traumatique pour ressortir au grand jour.

Elle avait fini par avoir une place dans cette société, elle avait des amis, sa famille et un boulot qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas oublié son docteur, elle ne pourrait jamais elle le savait, mais elle pouvait maintenant penser à lui sans avoir ce pincement dans le ventre lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se relevait chaque jour un peu plus. Et elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle se savait différente, tout Torchwood le savait de toute manière, mais tout le monde la respectait et ne rêvait que de servir dans son équipe, une des conditions à son passage à chef de département, elle voulait rester sur le terrain. Elle était une des meilleures et avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour en arriver là où elle était.

Bien sûr tout cela ne pouvait durer éternellement, l'univers eut une manière bien à lui de lui rappeler.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un suit cette histoire mais en tout cas voila ! Ce serait sympa de laisser une review histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Rien à moi, tout aux autres.

Chapitre 1

Rose claqua la porte de sa voiture, vérifiant machinalement si elle avait bien son pass et son trousseau de clés avec elle. Elle n'était que brièvement repassée chez elle après son retour de Brighton, ne s'autorisant qu'une courte sieste avant de repartir pour Torchwood, et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à devoir encore justifier un de ses oublis chroniques auprès de Pete. Entrevue qui se serait invariablement finie par son père lui disant avec un soupir résigné qu'elle travaillait beaucoup trop. Elle savait qu'elle était un bourreau de travail et qu'elle battait des records d'heures supplémentaires chaque mois, mais c'était sa vie et elle l'aimait comme ça. De plus ce n'était pas Torchwood qui allait se plaindre.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'enceinte, passant la sécurité avec un hochement de tête, respectueusement rendu par les autres agents, elle songea à s'arrêter juste un instant à la cafétéria pour récupérer un café et compenser son manque de sommeil par un shoot de caféine. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une présence féminine derrière elle. Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir que c'était Emily, la toujours rayonnante agent de liaison des différentes bases de Torchwood.

"Bonjour agent Harrington." Dit Rose avec un sourire tandis qu'elle continuait à avancer vers les ascenseurs.

Elle entendit un soupir juste avant de se retrouver côte à côte avec la jeune femme. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà réussi à te surprendre?"

Rose eut un air amusé l'espace d'un instant. "C'est déjà arrivé, oui."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, comment s'est passée ta mission à Brighton?" Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

La jeune blonde émit un grognement qui fit rire l'autre agent. "Magnifique..." Répondit-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur. "Il se trouve que les Klovaks ne cherchaient pas à nous envahir, ils étaient en route pour une célébration de paix dans la ceinture d'Orion et pour une raison encore un peu floue, ils se sont retrouvés ici, pensant qu'on les avait détournés de leur chemin. J'ai mis au moins deux heures à leur faire comprendre que nous n'y étions pour rien et qu'ils avaient dû avoir des problèmes de navigation. On a passé les trois heures suivantes à visiter leur vaisseau et étudier les divers croquis qu'ils nous ont légués en guise d'excuse pour avoir menacé de faire exploser la planète. Du coup Mitchell était au septième ciel. Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui et qu'il est arrivé directement ici."

Emily ricana en sortant à leur étage. "Au moins ça s'est bien terminé. Je me demande comment on ferait sans tes talents pour les langues."

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur les deux jeunes femmes. Il était rare que quelqu'un évoque ses talents hérités de ses années dans le TARDIS, tout le monde savait pour sa capacité mais c'était plus ou moins un tabou. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que tant que le TARDIS serait en vie, elle bénéficierait de ce talent particulier, talent qu'elle allait donc probablement garder un moment. Malheureusement quand elle avait fait connaissance avec Sarah-Jane, à l'époque elle n'avait pas pensé à poser ce genre de questions. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir ce que donnait une vie sans le docteur.

L'agent Harrington sentit qu'elle avait probablement gaffé et s'empressa de changer de sujet. "Oh ! au fait, je voulais te dire que tu as rendez vous à 11h avec un chef d'équipe qui nous est transféré de Torchwood Dublin. Apparemment il aurait réussi l'exploit de se brouiller avec l'intégralité des autres équipes là-bas. A tel point qu'ils ont menacé de démissionner si il n'était pas réaffecté."

Rose gémit en guise de protestation. "Pourquoi on nous l'envoie à nous? Ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de base Torchwood."

« Parce qu'il n'est pas la bienvenue dans la quasi intégralité des bases de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. A part la notre et celle de Cardiff. Oh et peut être celle de Glasgow aussi. Et comme il refuse de se rendre dans une base de l'étranger, on est coincé avec lui… »

« Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas envoyé à Cardiff ? Y'a qu'une seule équipe là-bas, il ne risque pas de se battre avec qui que ce soit. On le colle en mission de surveillance du Rift et on est tranquille. Mieux encore, pourquoi on ne le renvoie pas ? Si c'est un tel casse-pied. Je suis sûre que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. »

Emily eut un regard désolé. « Parce que c'est un des meilleurs agents de Torchwood. A lui seul, en douze ans de carrière, il a réussi à faire mieux que la plupart des agents à la retraite. Et par-dessus tout c'est un excellent scientifique. Et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais…Apparemment les gens pensent que tu serais peut-être capable de le canaliser. Et qu'il pourrait peut-être t'écouter. »

« Oh mon dieu…Dis moi que tu plaisantes ? » Dit d'une voix horrifiée la jeune femme. "Et qui est ce chef d'équipe? On a déjà travaillé avec lui?"

Elle regarda le fichier qu'elle avait en main, indiquant les différents rendez-vous de la journée. "Il se nomme John Smith. Il travaille pour Torchwood depuis quinze ans et il est sur le terrain depuis douze ans. Mais il n'a jamais eu de mission conjointe avec Londres. Du moins pas depuis les cybermen, mais tu n'étais pas là. Son historique précis est normalement sur ton bureau."

Rose eu un petit pincement au cœur quand elle entendit ce nom. Malgré le fait que cela faisait maintenant presque sept ans, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur rater un battement à chaque rappel, volontaire ou non, du docteur.

"Bon… je vais voir ça...Je te tiens au courant." Elle lui fit un signe de main et se rendit à son bureau.

Elle passa devant celui de Ianto, qui se trouvait juste à coté du sien, le saluant au passage. Il lui rendit son geste avec un grand sourire, apparemment il était déjà au courant de la nouvelle.

« Le dossier est déjà sur ton bureau. » Lui dit son assistant/administrateur avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute à Rose sur son avis sur la question. Cela allait ou très mal finir ou très, très mal finir. Au choix.

« Rappelle- moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être chef de département déjà ? » Dit elle en soupirant.

« Parce que tu es la meilleure, que Mickey Smith a refusé le rôle et que tu es la seule capable de traiter avec le secteur scientifique sans que quelqu'un demande à démissionner dans les deux heures qui suivent. »

Mickey s'était vu proposer le poste après la mise en retraite de Benton, son prédécesseur. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été là depuis si longtemps que ça, ses exploits lors de la guerre contre les cybermen, le fait qu'il était très apprécié de toutes les autres équipes et ses liens avec la famille Tyler faisait de lui un candidat de choix. Mais il avait poliment refusé, expliquant qu'il était très heureux là où il était et avait avancé son nom à elle. Expliquant qu'avec ses talents en diplomatie et en langues, son expérience avec les races extra-terrestres et le fait qu'elle était la meilleure chef d'équipe de tout Torchwood, sans oublier le fait qu'elle était la seule soldat capable de s'entendre avec tous les scientifiques sans exception, faisait d'elle un bien meilleur candidat au poste que lui-même.

Elle avait été surprise par la proposition et l'avait tout d'abord refusée, pensant que c'était une blague et surtout ne voulant pas quitter le terrain. Mais sous la pression de son père, Mickey et Jake qui l'avait plus ou moins culpabilisé en jouant sur sa mission de défenseur de la terre, promise au docteur, elle avait fini par accepter. A la seule condition de pouvoir continuer les missions et le terrain dans la mesure du possible.

Alistair, qui avait pris la tête de Torchwood Londres après la promotion de Pete en tant que directeur national, avait accepté avec joie, le fait qu'elle était une Tyler apportait une publicité positive sur l'organisation, et tout le monde avait été content. Sauf elle, surtout dans ce genre de moment. Cela et le fait que Mickey ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner sur le sujet trois fois par semaine, même si ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle avait ce poste.

« Sans commentaire… »Marmonna-t- elle en ouvrant sa porte. Pour se retrouver face à une dizaine de fichier qui la regardait d'un air menaçant. Elle se retourna vers Ianto qui avait une étincelle amusée dans le regard. « Laisse-moi deviner. Le rendez-vous avec Smith n'est pas ma seule préoccupation de la journée, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec compassion. « Il y a deux demandes de transfert, un de Tokyo et un de Moscou, une demande de départ pour New York, une demande de service actif d'un des scientifiques du pôle arme, le planning des entrainements des équipes de cette semaine, le rapport préliminaire de la mission de Brighton du docteur Mitchell et deux compte-rendu sur des événements jugés d'origine extraterrestre à Londres et Bromley. Oh et bien sur le dossier de Smith. »

Elle gela une seconde. « Mitchell a déjà fait son… ! Attend ! depuis quand on a un QG à Moscou ? » Demanda-t- elle en fouillant sa mémoire, elle était presque sûre qu'aucune équipe Torchwood n'avait élu domicile là-bas.

Il eut de nouveau un sourire. "« Six mois, depuis l'incident avec les Autons à St Petersburg. Les forces unis ont cru bon de développer une force locale vu que l'équipe la plus proche était à Stockholm. Il y a eu une note de service diffusée. Mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas lue. »

« Y'a 6 mois nous étions en plein conflit avec les Aquarbi, qui, disons-le, n'étaient pas des plus sympathiques. Alors les notes de service n'étaient pas vraiment ma priorité… » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son bureau. « Bon, je suppose que la paperasserie ne va, hélas, pas s'envoler…Par moment je déteste ce job. » Alors qu'elle refermait la porte elle entendit le rire de son ami.

L'avantage d'avoir une montagne de paperasseries, c'est que le temps passait du coup rapidement. Les heures se succédèrent, partagées entre ses dossiers et ses différents appels. Elle eut Mickey, qui lui indiqua qu'il était toujours coincé dans sa mission conjointe avec l'équipe de Cardiff suite à une activité inhabituelle du Rift et qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant après demain, oh ! et que Jake lui passait le bonjour. Bien entendu sa mère l'appela à 10h pour essayer comme chaque semaine depuis trois ans de la convaincre de lever le pied et de trouver quelqu'un. Comme à chaque fois Rose leva les yeux au ciel en assurant à Jackie qu'elle était très heureuse comme ça et lui assura qu'elle viendrait au manoir en fin de semaine et raccrocha à la fois amusée par le fait que changement d'univers ou pas Jackie Tyler restera encore et toujours Jackie Tyler et agacée par le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle était une adulte responsable et capable.

Malheureusement elle eut aussi un appel de Simmons Walman alors qu'elle allait commencer l'étude du dossier de Smith. Ce scientifique, venu tout droit de Sydney quatre mois auparavant pour venir renforcer les rangs de l'équipe scientifique, avait aussi craqué sur elle quasi instantanément. Pour son plus grand malheur. Et essayait presque chaque jour de l'inviter à manger ou boire un café sous tout un tas de prétextes différents.

Hélas pour elle malgré le fait qu'elle disait non à chaque fois il ne perdait pas espoir. Elle pouvait essayer de l'éviter mais il faisait partie de l'équipe qui se chargeait de récupérer tous éléments aliens à chaque fin de mission, ce qui faisait qu'elle était obligée de le côtoyer.

Peut-être que dans une autre vie, elle aurait accepté avec le sourire et même serait sorti avec lui. Après tout il était plutôt mignon et sympathique. D'ailleurs son coté surfeur et son petit accent faisait de lui la coqueluche du personnel féminin. Mais ça c'était avant le docteur. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle refasse sa vie et qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle avait promis à son premier docteur qu'elle aurait une vie fantastique et au second qu'elle ne se contenterait jamais de moins. Mais c'était tellement difficile après lui.

Elle savait qu'elle courrait probablement après une chimère, qu'elle ne trouverait peut être jamais quelqu'un qui la regarderait comme son docteur la regardait. Quelqu'un à qui elle ferait autant confiance. Surtout avec sa condition mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Même si tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas fait le deuil du docteur. Oh c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas fait le deuil mais elle était réaliste, elle ne le ferait probablement jamais mais elle avait continué avec sa vie. Parce qu'elle était Rose Tyler et il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle se morfonde indéfiniment sur lui. Alors elle vivait, sans lui. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à donner son cœur.

Elle était en plein milieu de l'étude du dossier de Malcolm, le scientifique qui avait une demande de service actif quand un coup retentit à sa porte. Elle répondit par un distrait "mmh mmh" avant de se replonger dedans, alarmé par le résultat de son test de survie. Elle attrapa son téléphone sans regarder et composa un numéro familier, la personne à la porte complètement oubliée.

La personne au bout du fil répondit à la première sonnerie.

"Ianto Jones."

"C'est Rose, tu peut appeler Robert Duncan et lui demander de m'envoyer une copie complète des résultats du test de Malcolm stp? Je pense qu'il y a une erreur, son test de survie indique 18. Si c'est réellement le cas, Paul Malcolm a les réflexes d'une huître de mer et franchement ça m'inquiéterait pour lui. Je pense que c'est le chiffre le plus bas que j'ai jamais vu, surtout quand on sait que la moyenne est de 105."

"Ce sera tout?" Lui demanda son ami, amusé.

"Oui si Mickey rappelle, dis lui bien que samedi si il n'est pas là pour préparer la soirée annuelle de Torchwood il préférera être mort. Et que la seule excuse acceptée c'est une invasion alien majeure et je veux les preuves. Et qu'il ramène Jake." Elle l'entendit ricaner. "Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Ianto. Je veux tout le monde sur ce coup." Elle entendit un raclement de gorge du coté de sa porte. Elle avait complètement oublié son invité. Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de sa présence dans la salle, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle leva la tête, prête à s'excuser de son comportement quand elle croisa le regard de l'inconnu. Sous le choc de sa vision elle lâcha le téléphone avec un bruit étranglé. Devant elle se trouvait un fantôme. Un mort. Un homme qu'elle avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Mais il était en face d'elle bien vivant. Ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, les cheveux toujours aussi courts. Il la regardait presque exactement comme dans son souvenir.

A l'exception du fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air rasé depuis une semaine et qu'il avait troqué son jeans et sa veste en cuir pour l'uniforme de terrain que portait chaque agent Torchwood en mission. Elle remarqua aussi distraitement qu'il n'avait pas l'air de la reconnaître du tout, juste un peu alarmé par sa réaction. Mais alors pourquoi était-il-là? Et comment?


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite. Avec quelques jours de retards dus aux vacances. Je m'en excuse ! J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis. Savoir si il y a des trucs à changer, si y'a des trucs que vous aimeriez incorporer, ce genre de trucs. En plus ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce qu'on pense de cette histoire. Enfin voila, la suite.

Et comme d'hab. Rien à moi tout à la BBC.

Chapitre 2.

Ianto entra brusquement dans la pièce, visiblement inquiet par le cri qu'il avait entendu par le téléphone.

"Mon dieu Rose qu'est ce qui ce passe?" Demanda-t-il devant l'air halluciné de son patron et amie. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu qui avait l'air aussi désemparé que lui même. "Qui êtes vous? Et qu'arrive il à Rose Tyler?"

L'homme, le docteur lui murmura son esprit, se tourna vers Ianto et se mit à parler, lui compressant encore un peu plus le cœur. C'était la voix qu'elle entendait encore parfois dans ses rêves. Celle qu'elle avait aimée des années auparavant.

"Je suis John Smith, je suis transféré de Dublin. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a! Elle ma regardé et tout à coup c'était comme si elle avait vu un fantôme!"

Rose le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait fait brûler Torchwood pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

"De Dublin? Vous êtes le chef d'équipe qu'on a envoyé ici?"

Smith se tourna vers elle, hésitant visiblement entre fuir et la secouer.

"Oui je croyais qu'on vous avez mis au courant, j'étais sensé avoir rendez vous avec vous à 11h. L'agent Harrington m'avait dit qu'elle vous transmettrait mon dossier."

Rose resta plusieurs secondes à le dévisager sans comprendre. Devant le regard sans aucune trace de reconnaissance de l'inconnu, elle se reprit, inspirant profondément. Il fallait qu'elle soit professionnelle, surtout ne pas pleurer. Il n'était pas son docteur. Elle ignora la petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle même qui lui hurlait le contraire.

"Oui je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir." Elle se tourna vers Ianto qui la regardait encore avec inquiétude depuis la porte. "C'est bon Ianto, je passerais te voir après mon rendez vous avec monsieur Smith." Elle lui fit un discret hochement de tête qu'il comprit aussitôt et après un dernier regard inquiet, il fit demi tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle attrapa son dossier qui se trouvait sur un coin de son bureau et l'ouvrit, espérant quelque part une lueur d'espoir. Mais quand elle jeta un œil sur son dossier médical, ce faible espoir s'envola. Il était humain. 100% humain. Elle l'avait là, écrit noir sur blanc. Il n'était pas le docteur, même pas une version alternative. Même si elle se souvenait vaguement de son docteur lui disant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule version de son peuple. Cet homme n'était qu'une vague réminiscence physique de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout un jour. Cette information lui fit peut être même plus mal que le fait de le voir. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un humain. Et sa gorge se serra à ce fait.

"Excusez moi mais...Vous allez bien?" Demanda John, d'une voix visiblement plus concerné par son état mental que par elle même.

Elle se redressa, croisant le regard à la fois amusé et dégoûté de l'homme. Un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu tourné vers elle du temps où elle était avec le docteur. Ce fait acheva de la convaincre qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas la même personne. Même si à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, son cœur ratait un battement.

"Oui je m'excuse de ce moment d'égarement. Vous ressemblez...A quelqu'un que j'ai connu et que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir..." Elle le regarda en silence un instant puis repris, bien décidée à ne plus jamais montrer une telle faiblesse. "Bien selon votre dossier vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant" Elle regarda ses états de services. Des faits plus brillant les uns que les autres s'enchaînaient, combinés à plusieurs expériences scientifique couronnées de sucées. Un génie, tout comme l'homme avec qui il partageait le physique. L'univers avait décidément un sens de l'humour très étrange. Elle tourna la page se retrouvant avec une liste tout aussi longue de blâmes et d'incidents impliquant divers membres d'équipes et supérieurs.

"Je vois que vous avez aussi du mal à vous entendre avec les autres. Une raison particulière à cela?"

L'homme lui lança un sourire arrogant. L'ego de cet homme avait l'air au moins aussi énorme que celui de son docteur. Magnifique, se dit elle en roulant des yeux mentalement.

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable."

Euphémisme de l'année selon son dossier. Elle ouvrit l'organigramme des équipes, parce que malheureusement il fallait le placer et il était hors de question qu'elle le place sous ses ordres. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à travailler avec lui, le voir chaque jour et se dire qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'un être humain qui avait eu la chance de se retrouver avec le physique de l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Ce serait trop douloureux.

Mais son air soucieux du intrigué John Smith. "Un problème?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix dégagé.

"En fait il se trouve que oui. Je n'ai pas de place dans une équipe active, du moins à poste équivalent." Sauf dans son équipe mais il n'était pas obligé de savoir ça. "Et vu vos antécédent je ne tiens pas à vous mettre sous les ordres de qui que ce soit. Surtout si je tiens à garder mes hommes. Cependant..." Elle ouvrit un deuxième fichier. "J'ai un chef d'équipe qui demande un transfert pour l'étranger. Si j'appuie sa demande elle sera plus que probablement approuvée. Mais elle ne sera pas effective avant 4 semaines. Et c'est le délai le plus rapide."

"Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire entre temps? Me rouler les pouces?" Dit-il d'une voix forte accompagné d'un regard noir. Il essayait probablement de l'intimider et elle devait reconnaître qu'en temps normal avec quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait pu marcher mais elle n'était que trop habituée à tout cela. Elle l'avait vu faire tellement de fois qu'il ne lui déclenchait pas même un frémissement. Bien qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vu souvent ce regard particulier tourné vers elle.

Elle eut un sourire qui le déstabilisa. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude d'être ignoré. "Non. Selon votre dossier vous êtes un scientifique de base. Même si maintenant vous êtes plus souvent sur le terrain je sais que c'est votre formation de départ. Il se trouve que nous avons un poste disponible dans un des pôles. Vous serez chargé d'étudier les technologies et données aliens récupérées lors des missions. Vous aurez l'opportunité d'aller sur le terrain de temps en temps et vous n'aurez à rendre des comptes qu'à moi même et au docteur Rodger qui est à la tête du pôle scientifique. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire durant ce laps de temps."

John Smith la regarda, visiblement stupéfait. Ce qui l'amusa grandement, elle n'avait pas souvent vu un tel regard sur son docteur, les deux versions.

"Très bien...Ca me va..." Dit-il d'un air réticent. Le fait qu'elle soit parvenue au parfait compromis sans qu'il ne hurle ou ne la fasse hurler et le tout en moins de 15min l'ennuyait profondément. C'était inscrit sur son visage.

Elle referma bruyamment tout les dossiers qui ce trouvait en face d'elle.

"Bien. Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vous propose de revenir demain 9h, le temps que je transmette votre dossier et votre accréditation temporaire. Présentez vous à Gordon Rodger, premier étage. Deuxième bureau sur votre gauche. Impossible à rater croyez moi." Elle se leva, lui tendant la main. "Au revoir monsieur Smith. Je vous revois dans 4 semaines, pour vous donner votre nouvelle équipe."

Il se leva à son tour, lentement, et pris sa main, le visage crispé. Elle senti une boule se former dans sa gorge quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens. C'était la même sensation, avec peut être un peu plus de chaleur, qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée main dans la main avec son docteur.

"Ouais à la prochaine..." Murmura-t-il dans un grognement avant de brutalement quitter la pièce. Le fait d'avoir trouvé plus fort que lui l'énervait prodigieusement, mais elle avait un avantage. Elle avait connu bien pire que lui.

Elle se rassit, lâchant un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Cela avait un choc complet. En dehors de la barbe d'une semaine que Smith arborait, il était une copie très convaincante de son premier docteur. Et cela la perturbait profondément. Elle s'était finalement faite à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement pas. Elle avait été prête à avancer dans sa vie. Elle s'était reconstruite et maintenant elle se retrouvait face à ça et tout partait à va l'eau. Oh elle avait été convaincante face à lui mais ce n'était qu'une façade, à l'intérieur elle hurlait et implorait. L'univers était décidément bien cruel...


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse pour ce retard ! J'ai changé de beta entre temps et du coup j'ai pris un peu de retard ! Je vais essayer d'aller plus rapidement pour le prochain. D'ailleurs je remercie mille fois ma beta qui est d'une aide précieuse !

Votre avis est plus que recommandé. :) J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout cela.

Comme d'hab rien à moi tout aux autres.

Chapitre 3 :

Quelques instants seulement après la disparition de John Smith, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte.

« Entre Ianto. » Dit elle en soupirant, elle voulait être seule à cet instant présent, pour faire face à ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle savait que son ami ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau timidement, prenant la place qui avait été celle de Smith cinq minutes auparavant. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça à la vue de cet homme ? Je ne t'ai pas vue dans un état pareil depuis le jour ou l'Andorian t'a tiré dessus."

En même temps, se prendre un rayon d'énergie en pleine poitrine lors de négociations ce n'était pas dans ses priorités ce jour-là. Heureusement pour elle, son état particulier avait fait qu'elle ne s'en était tirée au final qu'avec une cicatrice au dessus du nombril, qui disparaissait de jour en jour, et un arrêt de travail de 8 semaines.

Elle soupira à nouveau. "Quand John Smith est entré, j'ai cru voir le Docteur."

Ianto faisait parti des rares personnes qui connaissaient son histoire avec le Docteur. Cependant il fronça les sourcils.

« Je me souviens de l'image que tu m'as montré et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ressemblait à ce John Smith. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste. « Le Docteur était quelqu'un de spécial. Comme tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment un terrien. C'est un extra-terrestre. Et son peuple a une particularité qui fait que, quand ils sont mortellement blessés, ils se régénèrent en une autre personne. La photo que je t'ai montré était le docteur mais pas mon premier Docteur. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, il était comme John Smith, avec plus de cuir et moins de barbe. » Elle eu un rire étranglé. « Puis il s'est passé quelque chose et il est devenu l'homme que tu as vu sur la photo. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… » dit-il avec un air compatissant. Il se doutait que voir un homme qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir devait être fortement traumatisant.

« La vie continue… » soupira Rose en tentant un sourire fort peu convaincant.

« Tu veux en parler ? » tenta le jeune homme. Il savait parfaitement que Rose n'évoquait jamais ses années avec le docteur. Il la connaissait depuis 4 ans et il ne l'avait entendue parler de lui que cinq ou six fois. Les seules personnes avec qui elle acceptait d'en parler librement étaient Mickey, Jake et ses parents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il m'a emmenée voir les étoiles, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et il est mort sous mes yeux à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à me remettre de tout ça et que seul le docteur me manquait mais j'ai la preuve que c'est tout le contraire, les deux me manquent atrocement… » Il vit les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir et voulut lui donner un geste de réconfort. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire mine de bouger, elle se leva brusquement. « Je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. Si quelqu'un me demande, dis que je suis en rendez vous. »

Il la regarda passer la porte à pas pressé. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, ils ne parleraient plus jamais de cela. Il soupira et se rendit à son bureau, espérant que peut-être cette fois serait différente.

Rose s'était rendue directement au gymnase, voulant à tout prix faire sortir tous ses sentiments refoulés. Elle était bouleversée et elle n'était pas aussi efficace lorsque ses sentiments prenaient le dessus. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait que deux façons pour cela. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient trop irrités pour continuer ou abattre tous les mannequins d'entrainement de Torchwood. Et elle s'était promis il y a longtemps qu'elle ne verserait plus jamais de larmes pour lui. Alors elle était là, en train de sortir toutes ses émotions sur le sac rembourré. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir John Smith. Parce que ça faisait trop mal. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, surtout s'il avait son équipe dans quatre semaines. Autant de temps pour se répéter qu'il n'était pas lui. Cela était assez de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Oui, se dit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'elle mettait un coup de pied particulièrement violent en plein milieu de sa cible. Elle ne pourrait pas travailler avec lui chaque jour mais elle pourrait s'habituer à lui, si on lui donnait le temps.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut jamais ce loisir quand le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une discussion avec Mickey sur les modalités de retour de son équipe, Rodger entra sans frapper dans son bureau, visiblement furieux.

"Ecoute je te rappelle Mickey. Juste assure-toi bien que tu as laissé au moins un rapport préliminaire au chef d'équipe de Cardiff quand vous partirez. Ouic'est ça à bientôt." Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers son collègue en charge de la partie scientifique de Torchwood. "Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lucas a encore fait exploser une de ses expériences? Niang s'est rendu invisible pour la troisième fois cette semaine? Un des Hiottor a cette fois-ci crut bon de voir ce que ça faisait d'avaler un ordinateur?" Hélas pour Rose, ce genre de choses étaient fréquentes, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que son collègue ne vienne s'épancher sur elle pour éviter d'assassiner la moitié de son équipe. Sauf pour le Hiottor qui n'avait pas encore essayé d'avaler un ordinateur mais un frigo, deux chaises et une cafetière. Leur vaisseau s'était écrasé un mois et demi plus tôt et hélas, leur module de secours n'arrivait pas avant encore deux longues semaines. Ils étaient fort sympathiques mais leur manière d'assouvir leur curiosité était des plus déplorables.

"Non ! John Smith !" hurla-t-il, de plus en plus rouge, envoyant sans le savoir le cœur de Rose dans son estomac.

"Il est seulement 11h20! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire de si terrible en aussi peu de temps?"

"J'ai Joanne en pleurs dans mon bureau, Samuel qui menace de quitter le département et Simmons qui a dû être envoyé en formation pour la matinée pour éviter qu'il ne se batte avec lui!" Il faisait désormais les cents pas devant l'œil éberlué de la jeune femme.

"Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Il a identifié l'objet alien sur lequel Joanne bute depuis trois jours en lui disant qu'un singe aveugle aurait su le reconnaître, puis il a indiqué à Samuel que son expérience était complètement désorganisée et incomplète et l'a ensuite insulté de, je cite : "crétin sans envergure à peine bon pour lui cirer les pompes" et pour finir, il a dit à Simmons qu'il pourrait lui botter le cul avec les deux mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux bandés, quand celui-ci a voulu le forcer à s'excuser auprès de Joanne."

Oh mon dieu, il n'avait pas seulement le physique de son Docteur, il avait aussi son tempérament. Et son tact.

"Et comme il avait raison à chaque fois, je suppose qu'à part lui demander d'être plus courtois tu n'as rien pu faire..."

"Exactement!" s'indigna-t-il avec ardeur. "Du coup, il m'a regardé avec un regard amusé et il m'a répondu : "je verrai ce que je peux faire." Je verrai ce que je peux faire! Tu te rends compte Rose?" Rodger était écarlate de fureur.

Elle soupira. "Je ne peux rien faire, j'ai les mains liées, je n'ai pas approuvé son transfert, on me l'a imposé. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le renvoyer, il est beaucoup trop bon dans tout ce qu'il fait. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais envoyé à Cardiff mais ce n'est hélas pas possible..."

"Il n'y as vraiment rien que tu puisses faire?"

"Je peux juste le réprimer verbalement, je suis aussi techniquement son supérieur hiérarchique vu qu'il n'est détaché que temporairement à ton secteur. Et demander à Lethbridge de lui parler. Mais je pense que ça ne servira à rien, c'est son protégé vu qu'il me l'a imposé sans me demander mon avis."

Gordon, après avoir regardé Rose pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, finit par prendre un siège en soupirant désespérément. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire de si énorme pour avoir tout ces privilèges?"

"Il a arrêté une invasion Silurienne alors qu'il n'était à Torchwood que depuis 6 mois. Il n'avait même pas encore d'accréditation de terrain, il n'était là que comme scientifique détaché pour une mission de routine. Trois ans plus tard, il a réussi à contrecarrer le plan d'un Bane qui voulait détruire le nord de l'Angleterre. Et c'est lui qui a sauvé Harriet Jones lors de la guerre cybernétique. Elle visitait la sous base, à l'époque elle ne comptait qu'une seule équipe, de Manchester où se trouvait John Smith, quand il a entendu sur le réseau interne l'attaque des Cybermen. Il a très vite fait le lien entre eux et les oreillettes. Il a arraché le sien et celui de madame Jones seulement quelques minutes avant l'extension de l'ordre lancé par Lumic, dans le monde entier. Apres cela, il est aussitôt parti pour Sheffield avec la moitié de son équipe pour apporter son aide à une équipe de Londres qui combattait en sous nombre l'usine cybermen du secteur. Il a sauvé héroïquement, et seul, deux des membres qui avaient été coupés de toute retraite par une dizaine de cybermen. Depuis ce jour, Jones et Lethbridge le considèrent comme leur protégé. La première pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, le deuxième pour avoir sauvé son fils à Sheffield."

Gordon resta ébahi. "Mince alors... C'est un sacré con mais il est diablement efficace..."

Et courageux, se dit Rose. Il était quasi sûr de mourir lors du sauvetage des deux hommes, il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à un coup de chance monstrueux. Il avait attaqué de front à l'instant où elle et son docteur avait fait sauter l'usine de Lumic. Mettant hors circuit cinq des huit cybermen présent.

"Oui… Je sais que par la suite il a travaillé plusieurs fois en tandem avec cette équipe, un des membres a même demandé son transfert sous ses ordres alors qu'il était à Edinburgh. Bien dommage qu'ils soient tous dispersés à travers le monde maintenant...Pas sure de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le supporter à long terme."

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais avec lui moi du coup?"

"Je vais aller lui parler... Peut-être que si je le menace de le transférer à la maintenance pour les huit prochains mois, il va se calmer..." Elle se leva, prête à suivre Gordon.

Elle passa devant la porte de Ianto, qui avait le nez dans un dossier.

"Hey j'ai transféré ma ligne chez toi, je dois descendre chez les scientifiques, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, quarante-cinq minutes maximum. Si je ne reviens pas d'ici-là, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton que tu appelles la sécurité." Finit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Ianto, lui, avait plus l'air confus qu'autre chose. "Euh pourquoi? Quelqu'un a encore fait exploser l'un des labos?"

"Si seulement c'était si drôle. Non, John Smith a réussi l'exploit de se mettre tout le monde à dos en moins de deux heures."

Le visage du jeune homme se renfrogna. "Ok. Bonne chance."

Rose lui fit un signe de tête, elle avait compris le message.

Le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire d'expérimentation se fit dans le plus grand calme. Rose était de toute manière trop nerveuse pour faire la discussion. Heureusement pour elle, Gordon ne le remarqua pas, perdu dans sa colère.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire n°3, ils furent accueillis par une atmosphère pesante, chose qui étonna la jeune femme qui était habituée à l'ambiance toujours positive qui régnait dans ce lieu. Enfin, cela était évident de tous à l'exception de Smith apparemment. Elle avait remarqué en entrant qu'il était penché sur une expérience, visiblement inconscient du fait que trois personnes le foudroyaient du regard.

Elle se tourna vers Rodger. "Je m'occupe de ça, essaye juste de calmer l'équipe et qu'ils reprennent là où ils en étaient." L'homme lui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les trois personnes encore présentes tandis que Rose se planta derrière John.

"Il faut qu'on parle. Veuillez me suivre." Puis elle prit la direction d'une des salles adjacentes. Elle savait qu'il la suivrait, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct sans prendre le risque de voir son temps d'attente allongé.

Rose s'était déjà assise quand il entra dans la pièce.

"J'espère que c'est vraiment important, j'ai une expertise en cours." dit-il en guise d'introduction, d'une voix mordante.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, son attitude pleine de colère ne la touchait pas, elle l'avait déjà trop vu.

"Je suis sure que cela pourra survivre sans vous plus de cinq minutes. Asseyez vous."

Il s'exécuta en grommelant des choses qu'elle devinait êtrefort peu sympathiques. Et quelque part, elle savait que ça la touchait, il n'était pas son docteur mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrer.

"Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là." Ce n'était pas une question, même pas le début d'une interrogation. C'était un avis pur et simple.

Il la regarda, visiblement surpris pendant une seconde, avant de retrouver son sourire arrogant.

"Ouais, je suppose qu'un de ces scientifiques a dû venir se plaindre du fait que j'ai tout repris en main. En même temps, je suis plus intelligent qu'eux, ce n'est pas de ma faute."

Rose ricana. "Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde." S'il n'avait qu'un dixième de l'intelligence du docteur, il serait probablement encore le meilleur dans la pièce. "Le problème c'est que je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligent pour comprendre comment fonctionne une équipe. Mais j'avais visiblement tort. Du coup, je vais vous installer dans la salle 112, vous y serez seul et personne n'aura à s'imposer votre présence. Malheureusement du coup, vous ne serez plus prioritaire en cas de sortie sur le terrain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous ramènera quand même de quoi travailler." Finit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Elle vit John Smith changer de couleur avant de visiblement s'enflammer de colère.

"Comment osez-vous?! Sans moi vous seriez probablement en train de pleurer sous le joug d'une race extra terrestre, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre héritière qui ne doit sa place que grâce à un peu de chance et un père avec des relations! Je connais les gens de votre espèce, vous n'avez aucune idée des vraies souffrances, la notion de perte que l'ont doit supporter chaque jour! Quand vous serez face à une invasion vous allez prier pour que quelqu'un comme moi vienne vous sauver! Et vous osez me reléguer dans un placard à balais?! Juste parce qu'une bande d'incapables est venue chouiner dans vos jupons?! Pas un seul n'a une intelligence ne serait-ce que vaguement équivalente à la mienne! Je leur rends un grand service en faisant ce que j'ai fait!"

La jeune femme, d'ordinaire calme et souriante, se referma totalement et sentit une colère qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis ce jour horrible, sept ans plus tôt, refaire surface. Sans réfléchir, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

"J'en connais plus sur les souffrances que vous ne le saurez jamais! Je vis avec ce vide chaque jour, j'y pense tous les matins, à chaque instant de la journée! Et sans moi, vous ne seriez qu'une coquille de métal sans émotions, condamné à contempler le vide jusqu'à la fin de vos jours! Je suis peut-être une Tyler mais j'ai travaillé dur pour arriver où j'en suis, je mérite ce poste et j'ai combattu pour ça! Personne ici n'a eu à faire autant de sacrifices que j'ai dû faire alors ne venez pas me parler de mérite!" Elle le foudroya du regard. "Vous serez là où je vous dis que vous êtes, je me fiche de vos relations. _JE_ donne les ordres et vous les suivez. Maintenant sortez!" Elle lui indiqua la porte du doigt.

Il la regarda, une de ces mains toujours sur sa joue. Il était visiblement abasourdi par le geste de Rose. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait le remettre en question de manière aussi violente. Et il trouvait cela fascinant. Mais il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était visiblement à bout de nerf, il avait dû toucher un sujet sensible au vu de son regard flamboyant et de son visage complètement fermé. Il décida que c'était plus sage de sortir, il aurait toujours l'occasion d'explorer plus en profondeur ce mystère un autre jour.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, curieusement en silence, elle l'interpella une dernière fois.

"Oh et monsieur Smith." Il se retourna. "J'ai connu un homme qui était cent fois l'homme que vous êtes. Ne vous pensez pas exceptionnel... Ce sera tout."

John Smith sortit comme une furie, faisant claquer la porte tellement fort que le groupe dans la salle eut peur un instant qu'elle sorte de ses gongs. Il leur lança un regard furieux, qui en fit reculer plus d'un instinctivement, et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, déversant un flot de malédictions des plus inventives le long du chemin.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait encore du passage du soldat, Rose apparut deux minutes plus tard à la porte, visiblement tout aussi en colère.

"Problème réglé, il ne devrait plus vous importuner." Dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment maîtrisée avant de quitter la salle à pas vifs.

Un silence incrédule flotta dans la pièce avant que Rodger ne se racle la gorge et se tourne vers les autres.

"Bon, je propose que l'on reprenne le travail, je vais appeler Simmons pour qu'il redescende et voir si miss Porter s'est arrêtée de pleurer... Et je vous conseille de ne pas approcher le bureau de Rose Tyler avant demain." Puis il prit à son tour le chemin des ascenseurs, laissant tout un groupe de scientifiques complètement confus sur ce qui venait de se passer.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila nouveau chapitre ! Plus rapide que le dernier. Encore une centaine de merci à ma beta ! J'espère que celui la va vous plaire enfin si quelqu'un le lis…

Comme d'hab rien à moi tout aux autres.

Chapitre 4:

Rose était réputée pour être quelqu'un de très calme, et fiable, bien que secrète. C'était l'une des meilleurs agents de Torchwood et tout le monde l'aimait et la respectait. Faire partie de son équipe était un privilège, elle ne prenait que les meilleurs, et parfois même, ça ne suffisait pas. Cependant cette fois-ci, quand elle traversa Torchwood pour se rendre à son bureau, personne n'osa l'approcher. Son air meurtrier découragea toute personne saine d'esprit d'oser se retrouver sur son chemin. Et bizarrement tous ses rendez-vous de l'après midi furent mystérieusement annulés pour des causes diverses.

Elle passa devant le bureau de Ianto, son bras droit, en grognant avec force "Je ne suis là pour personne!" qui en retour la regarda avec un air stupéfait, et elle partit s'enfermer dans son propre bureau. A peine deux secondes après avoir fermé la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire, elle s'effondra. Elle pleura de longues minutes, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis la Norvège tant d'années auparavant. Ce que lui avait dit ce John Smith l'avaittouché en plein cœur. Et le fait que ce soit ce visage qui ait pu dire ça, c'était comme se prendre un bus en pleine figure. Elle le haïssait comme jamais elle n'avait haï personne et elle en était extrêmement confuse parce qu'il avait son visage, celui de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avec toute son âme avant de le voir disparaître dans les flammes de la régénération.

Plusieurs heures passèrent dans le silence le plus complet pour Rose. Elle avait finit par s'asseoir contre un des murs de son bureau et avait repensé à chacune des aventures qu'elle avait eues avec son premier docteur. Tout cela lui avait fait se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas correctement pensé à lui depuis trop longtemps. Et que son départ lui faisait encore mal, presque autant que sa séparation avec son autre docteur. Elle était en plein milieu de son introspection quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Une seule personne était assez brave pour faire ça alors qu'elle avait expressément demandé à Ianto de ne laisser passer personne.

"Entre Mickey." Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il la regardait avec sollicitude.

"Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais filé la frousse à un sacré paquet de monde aujourd'hui. Même Ianto n'ose pas venir ici. Il m'a dit que ça avait un rapport avec un nouveau soldat." Il s'affala à coté d'elle, lui prenant la main en réconfort. "Tu veux m'en parler?"

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils avaient beau ne plus être ensemble depuis longtemps il restait son meilleur ami. "C'est ce chef d'équipe...John Smith. Il a été transféré ici et j'ai dû le placer dans le pôle scientifique le temps de lui trouver une équipe. Et on s'est disputéce matin, parce qu'il est incontrôlable et l'homme le plus désagréable qui existe. Et puis il a dit des choses... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il touche juste..." Elle soupira tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux pour la distraire de sa douleur. "Et j'ai eu mal. Vraiment mal."

"Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule? Je suis sûr que Jake et moi on peut faire quelque chose de discret et tout."

Cette phrase eut le mérite de la faire sourire. "Oh je pense que la gifle que je lui ai mis l'a calmé pour un moment. Mais Mickey..." Elle se tourna vers lui, elle voulait le voir dans les yeux quand elle dirait ça. "Il est le portrait craché du docteur. Mon premier docteur."

Mickey se dégagea d'elle, stupéfait. "Tu veux dire qu'il est de retour? Le docteur?"

Elle se leva, faisant les cent pas devant son ami. "Non il est humain, c'est juste que... Il a son visage et son attitude et tout." Elle s'arrêta, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau. "Il a son visage. Il a même sa voix mais ce n'est pas lui ! C'est un simple humain qui a eu la chance de se retrouver avec son visage et un peu de son intelligence." Elle sentit les larmes brulantes faire leur chemin sur son visage. "C'est tellement injuste Mickey, je l'ai perdu deux fois et il faut que je le retrouve lui, ici. Pourquoi?"

Il se leva vivement, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait à nouveau. "Je ne sais pas... Je suis tellement désolé Rose..." Dit-il en berçant son amie, le cœur brisé à nouveau. Il l'aimait encore, elle était après tout son premier amour, mais il se sentait tellement triste pour elle maintenant. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie deux fois pour se retrouver face à une version alternative de lui et il fallait qu'il soit le pire trou du cul existant. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise vue la version alien qu'il avait lui-même connue.

"Tu veux que je trouve une excuse pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se dégagea brusquement, effaçant ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

"Non, non. Je me suis promis que je ne verserai plus de larmes pour lui. Je suis plus forte que ça." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Ok, je peux le faire. Cet homme n'est pas le docteur et ce qu'il dit ne me touche pas. J'ai juste... Je vais juste éviter de le croiser aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler ni quoi que ce soit. Ça va Mickey je t'assure. Je vais juste rester dans le bureau et finir ma paperasse. Tu peux y aller." Il lui lança un regard peu convaincu. "Je t'assure, je me suis reprise, ça va aller."

Il soupira et pris le chemin de la porte. "Tu as de la chance que Pete soit à Paris avec Jackie aujourd'hui parce qu'à mon avis tu n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler..."

"Pas un mot à ma mère!" Répondit-elle aussitôt, alarmée. "Tu sais très bien son avis sur le sujet et je ne veux pas qu'elle croit encore des choses!"

"Ok, ok je ne dirai rien, je promets... Mais jure-moi que tu ne vas pas replonger ou faire une bêtise."

Elle s'était redressée, la Rose Tyler que tout le monde respectait et admirait était de retour. "Je ne vais rien faire de tel, je le promets. Maintenant va rejoindre ton équipe, tu as un rapport à faire."

Mickey la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Il était sur le point de sortir du bureau quand elle l'interpella une dernière fois. "Hey Mickey, tout ceci ne te dispense pas de venir aider samedi."

Le dernier bruit qui accompagna la sortie du jeune homme fut son rire qui s'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Un souffle général fut lâché. Rose était de nouveau dans son état normal.

La jeune femme avait respecté sa parole. Apres une brève incursion à la cafétéria pour récupérer de quoi remplir son estomac, et prouver aux troupes qu'elle n'avait pas encore tué qui que ce soit, elle était retournée dans son bureau, rattrapant toute sa paperasserie en retard et essayant de replacer tous les rendez-vous qui avaient été mystérieusement annulés après son coup d'éclat avec John. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du pôle scientifique depuis l'incident, même Simmons n'avait pas tenté de communiquer avec elle, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Quand l'horloge sonna six heures, elle se décida à quitter Torchwood. Rien d'intéressant n'était arrivé. Seulement quelques rapports d'observations très vagues, plusieurs canulars et un passage pour ravitaillement de Silurians en route pour la galaxie d'Andromède. Et l'observation du Rift n'avait au final rien donné de concret.

Elle referma son sac en soupirant, elle espérait que demain serait un peu plus riche en évènement, elle ne supportait déjà plus les montagnes de paperasse qu'elle voyait défiler chaque jour.

Elle croisa Jake devant l'ascenseur qui s'empressa de lui sauter au cou en guise de salutation.

"Hey, on dirait que ça fait six mois que tu ne m'as pas vue!" Dit-elle en riant.

"Reste trois jours enfermée à Cardiff et tu comprendras ma douleur!" Lui répondit son ami avec un grand sourire. Il savait que peu de personnes pouvaient être aussi familières avec Rose et il profitait de chaque instant.

La jeune blonde ricana tandis qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. "Pauvre petit. Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre selon Mickey quand vous avez fini à Paris dans un van qui roulait à moitié."

"Circonstance atténuante, nous étions des héros et nous combattions des cybermen. Maintenant j'aime mon confort et mon petit chez moi. Pas regarder un écran de pc toute la journée en priant pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit."

"Oh je comprends tellement! Si je passe encore une journée devant des papiers, je crois que je vais simuler ma propre mort."

Avant que Jake ne puisse répondre, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent face à John Smith qui sortait lui-même de l'un des ascenseurs qui se trouvaient face à eux. Il sentit aussitôt la tension entre les deux et vit le visage de Rose se fermer complètement.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard incendiaire et l'homme en face d'eux lui répondit par un sourire clairement peu amical avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée sans plus un regard en arrière.

"Quand Mickey disait que tu ne t'entendais pas avec le nouvel élément il était encore loin de la vérité. Il a essayé de faire exploser ta voiture ou quoi?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux, tellement rapide que Jake crut l'avoir imaginé.

"Disons que c'est une longue histoire et que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler... Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai garé ma voiture à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Je te dis à demain si on ce croise." Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner à pas rapide.

Jake soupira. Malgré le fait qu'il la connaissait depuis des années, elle était toujours aussi secrète. Seul Mickey et parfois Ianto arrivaient de temps à autre à la sortir complètement de sa coquille. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour elle trouverait quelqu'un qui lui donnerait envie de vivre complètement à nouveau.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila la suite ! Encore un millier de merci à ma beta sans qui je ne serais rien !

J'aimerais bien avoir un docteur mais apparemment c'est pas possible.

Chapitre 5:

Quand Rose passa les portes de Torchwood, il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin et le hall était complètement vide à l'exception du gardien de nuit qui regardait d'un air absent les écrans devant lui. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête, pas plus étonné que ça de la voir. Il était bien connu qu'en cas d'incident ou de crise, elle était toujours la première dans les bureaux

Elle n'osa pas lui dire que cette fois le motif était purement égoïste. Quand elle était arrivée à son appartement la veille, elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir le docteur de la tête et malgré tous ses efforts, rien n'avait pu la divertir. Elle avait fini par s'endormir une heure ou deux avant d'abandonner et de repartir à son bureau où elle savait qu'elle serait probablement plus productive que chez elle. Ce qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait là, devant l'ascenseur de Torchwood, en plein milieu de la nuit, un vendredi. Elle espérait que son père ne regarderait pas les logs d'entrée, sa signature ADN ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu...

Bizarrement elle aimait venir à ces horaires étranges, cela lui permettait de profiter de son temps personnel sans personne pour l'interrompre toutes les trois secondes pour une question urgente ou un avis de première importance. Quand elle fut dans l'ascenseur, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton menant aux labos. L'équipe scientifique arrivait rarement avant 8h, sauf cas exceptionnel, et elle voulait voir sur quoi travaillait John Smith.  
Elle jeta un œil sur le local qu'elle lui avait assigné, veillant à ne toucher à rien, il manquerait plus qu'il vienne lui faire une crise et l'accuser d'espionnage. Bien entendu elle ne comprit rien à ce qu'il faisait. Elle supposait qu'il travaillait sur les restes du réacteur Gits qui avait été découvert dans la Manche quelques jours plus tôt, mais le manque flagrant de notes ne lui donna aucune indication sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Et sa trop haute estime de lui-même l'empêchait bien entendu de laisser la moindre note qui aurait un sens pour le quidam moyen.

Elle soupira, elle sentait que cela serait bien plus dur que prévu avec lui. Elle aurait aimé passer outre tout ça et essayer de s'entendre, même modérément, avec lui. Au moins pour le bien de Torchwood. Mais elle avait une furieuse envie de lui mettre la claque du siècle à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. A croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de la faire sortir de ses gongs à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Finalement, après avoir fait rapidement le tour de l'étage, elle finit par remonter dans son bureau pour s'attaquer à une paperasse qui malheureusement ne se faisait pas encore seule.

Le début de journée se passa de manière ordinaire, Ianto, son fidèle assistant et bras droit, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas aborder un sujet qui pourrait toucher Rose, et Rose faisait semblant de ne pas voir que ses amis marchaient plus ou moins sur des œufs avec elle. Aucun ne parla du fait que Rose était encore une fois venue en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison.

Quand midi pile sonna, Mickey entra d'un pas conquérant dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

"Allez ! On va manger maintenant!" Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sourire que Rose lui rendit, de manière un peu moins flamboyante que son meilleur ami. "C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim là."

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se mettre debout. "Ahah tu me suis, tu n'as pas le choix! Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir donc : avec moi!"

Elle grogna plus pour la forme que par envie réelle. Au fond, elle était heureuse de l'attention de Mickey à son égard, il était le seul à essayer de réellement la secouer quand elle tentait de se renfermer sur elle même.  
Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'à la cafétéria et fut assise d'autorité au milieu de l'équipe de son meilleur ami. Finalement, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle tentait d'avaler ses frites en essayant de résonner avec Jake et Lydia, le membre le plus récent de la brigade.

"Non, nous n'allons pas revoir le planning d'entrainement. C'est impossible! Nous devons nous coordonner avec l'équipe scientifique, la partie civile et tous les différents pôles. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait trouvé une date permettant à au moins 85% des effectifs d'être présents!"

"Mais Rose! Tu ne peux pas nous exempter?" Demanda Jake visiblement remonté. "On devait se rendre à Paris pour transférer les Hoix que l'on a attrapé lors de l'attaque d'Hyde Park!"

Elle soupira, envisageant une seconde de disparaître dans son assiette. "Je sais mais je ne peux rien faire. Si je vous exempts, tout le monde va penser que c'est un abus de pouvoir de ma part. C'est de notoriété connue que toi et Mickey êtes mes amis les plus proches. Je suis obligée de transférer votre mission à l'équipe de Manchester, c'est purement politique. Si je veux garder mon poste exempt de toute tache je suis obligée d'être plus dur envers vous qu'envers les autres."

Mickey ouvrit la bouche à son tour, mais il fut perturbé dans sa futur diatribe par un grognement de colère émit par son amie. Il suivit son regard, se retrouvant face au profil d'un homme qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir un jour. Il fut choqué par la ressemblance qu'il portait avec le docteur et il comprit la réaction qu'avait eue Rose après son tête à tête avec lui. L'homme leur lança un regard méprisant, ou du moins lança un regard méprisant à Rose, il n'avait même daigné reconnaitre leurs présences à eux, avant de se rendre à l'opposé de la table où ils se trouvaient. Mickey fit mine de se lever pour le suivre et avoir une grande discussion avec lui mais il fut stoppé par Rose qui le retint par le bras avant même qu'il n'ait pu être debout.

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Fais comme si de rien n'était, t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas comme si on allait être en sa présence de manière régulière… » Lui murmura-t-elle. « Par contre, si tu pouvais avoir cet enthousiasme demain quand il faudra préparer l'événement Torchwood, ce serait cool. »

Lydia ricana et la discussion reprit comme si de rien n'était, avec seulement Rose un peu plus remontée que quelques minutes auparavant.  
La situation entre Rose et John, tout au mieux glaciale, aurait pu rester comme ça un très long moment, voire même encore plus dégénérer. Les paris au sein du bâtiment étaient que Rose allait finir par péter les plombs et le tuer de manière discrète. Mais un événement changea légèrement la donne.

Cet événement eut lieu le samedi soir, lors de la grande soirée Torchwood. Même si la préparation de l'événement en lui-même fut un cauchemar. Tous ceux présents ce jour-là eurent la joie d'assister à un véritable bras de fer vocal entre Rose et John. Beaucoup furent même surpris qu'ils soient tous les deux en vie quand John, excédé et se retenant visiblement d'étrangler Rose, quitta les lieux en claquant la porte dans l'après midi.

Mais par miracle Rose, calmée et habillée pour l'occasion, avait réussi à s'y rendre pour la première fois en quatre ans. Pour une fois pas de crash alien, invasions, enlèvements massifs d'habitants ou autres événements nécessitant sa présence en urgence. Les inconvénients d'être à la tête de l'équipe avec le plus haut taux de missions réussies de tout Londres…  
Quand elle entra dans la pièce, avec simplement trente minutes de retard, elle avait dû dispatcher les équipes de garde pour la soirée, elle repéra ses parents en train de discuter de manière enthousiasteavec la presse. N'étant pas connu pour avoir une relation des plus bénéfiques avec la presse, contrairement à sa mère qui les adorait, elle opta pour une retraite vers le bar. Heureusement pour elle, Jake et Mickey la remarquèrent et lui firent des grands gestes pour attirer son attention. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la zone.

« Tu est superbe Rose ! Heureux de te voir pour une fois ! » Lui dit Jake en la serrant dans ses bras.

Mickey ricana en lui tendant un verre de vodka qu'il venait de commander pour elle, il la connaissait décidément trop bien. « Ouais j'avais personnellement parié que tu allais devoir annuler au dernier moment pour cause de mise en stase d'un bâtiment. Je te dois 10 livres mon pote. » Dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune blond.

En représailles, Rose lui colla un coup de sac, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Mickey. « Mauvaise langue va. Et pourquoi une mise en stase ? C'est très spécifique. »

Il haussa les épaules, tandis qu'elle prenait le siège à coté de lui. « Les causes communes ont déjà été faites. Et puis c'est ce qui est arrivé à un quartier de Madrid y'a quinze jours. L'unité sur place a réussi à fairesortir tout le monde mais ils n'ont pas encore attrapé les coupables. »

Elle soupira dans sa vodka. « A tous les coups si dans un mois ils ne l'ont toujours pas attrapé, le conseil va demander l'envoi d'un expert sur place et on va encore perdre Mirov pour une durée indéterminée… »

« Hey, pas de sa faute s'il est le meilleur analyste qui existe à Torchwood. Soyons contents qu'il soit à Londres et non pas à New York ! » Répliqua Jake en attrapant les cacahouètes.

Le jeune noir grogna plusieurs malédictions. « Ouais, ils essayent de récupérer nos meilleurs éléments, ils ne supportent plus de ne plus être le siège de toute chose. Si je pouvais leur coller mon coup de pied là ou je pense… »

« Ouais ils m'ont proposé de diriger un département chez eux. » lança-t-elle. Et devant l'air indigné de ses amis, Rose ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.« Avec mes facultés, faut pas s'étonner qu'on tente de me débaucher, mais vous savez que mon cœur est avec vous. » Continua Rose en embrassant la tête des deux hommes, qui protestèrent plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Cependant elle leva la tête, comme pour chercher quelqu'un. « Ianto n'est pas là ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous. »

Jake lui montra une direction avec son menton. « Non, le pauvre se farcit tous les officiels. Comme tout le monde sait que tu ne lâches rien et que tu refuses de dire quoi que ce soit, ils se disent qu'ils auront plus de chance avec Ianto, vu qu'il est en théorieton bras droit. Mais vu la tête qu'il fait depuis une heure et leurs têtes à eux, je dirais qu'ils font choux blancs pour le moment. »

« Pauvre Ianto. Il a toute ma compassion. » Elle remarqua Mickey qui regardait un point derrière elle avec les sourcils froncés et une expression agacée. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Mickey ? Tu as vu un problème ? »

« C'est Smith. » La mention de son nom fit manquer un battement à son cœur, ça lui faisait toujours ça quand elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler de lui. « Je crois qu'il réussit l'exploit de se mettre à dos un contingent de hauts gradés au vu des différentes têtes. »

Rose se retourna, soudainement alarmée. Si John Smith se mettait dans l'embarras, c'était forcément sur elle que tout allait retomber. Le privilège d'être son supérieur. Elle le vit, son air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude –magnifique dans un costume– ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer, en train de battre un record sur le nombre de personnes agacées au mètre carré.  
« Merde ! Je reviens ! » Dit-elle en direction de ses amis, tout en se dirigeant à pas pressés vers ce qui se révélait de plus en plus comme une catastrophe mondiale. Elle venait de repérer deux dirigeants de Torchwood New York, un grand scientifique de Torchwood Paris qu'elle avait rencontré à une conférence, et le meilleur analyste de Torchwood Pretoria avec qui elle avait travaillé sur une mission cinq mois plus tôt. En gros, un énorme problème.  
Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de créer un différent diplomatique cauchemardesque à résoudre, elle l'agrippa fermement par le bras, envoya un sourire crispé à l'assemblée et le propulsa dans un coin tranquille.

« Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?! » Siffla-t-elle, définitivement en colère. Si ce type voulait couler sa carrière, il ne pouvait pas s'y prendre de meilleure manière.

« Ces mecs sont des sangsues ! » Répliqua-t-il, visiblement tout aussi en colère qu'elle. « Tout ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir, c'était de savoir si je pouvais être débauché, ils se disputaient ma carcasse comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ! »

Elle le regarda, abasourdie. Pourquoi tout le monde le voulait ? Ce mec était un cauchemar ambulant, elle avait déjà dû éviter trois démissions en moins d'une semaine. Sans oublier son envie constante de le cogner à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans son champ de vision. « Euh, je ne comprends pas. »

Il lança un regard furieux vers l'assistance encore partiellement visible. « Le fait que je sois capable de vous tenir tête a l'air de les exciter, ça, et le fait que je sois probablement le meilleur soldat ayant passé leur ligne de mir. »

Evidemment il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se lancer des fleurs, se dit-elle en roulant des yeux intérieurement. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? « Comment ça le fait de me dire tenir tête ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Il soupira, toujours agacé. « Ouais apparemment vous êtes du genre bête noire à ce que j'ai compris, du style si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, impossible de passer outre et vous auriez fait capoter plus d'une opération que vous n'estimiez soit pas nécessaire soit trop dangereuse. Et ils veulent un mec comme moi dans leur camp capable de vous prendre à la gorge. Pas mes mots hein, je tiens à le dire. »

« Les fils de Gelpot ! » Grogna-t-elle. « Je savais qu'ils étaient du genre à faire des coups en douce mais à ce point ? Et bien sûr que je refuse d'allouer mes hommes à leurs missions ! Ce sont soit des missions suicides soit des missions clairement à but discriminatoire envers les races aliens ! Et je refuse catégoriquement de rentrer là-dedans, je l'ai dit et redit. Et mon père est totalement d'accord avec moi, tout comme Lethbridge. » Elle murmura encore plusieurs malédictions, plus pour elle même qu'autre chose, ce qui amena un regard amusé chez John. « Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas accepté leur offre ? »

Il se drapa visiblement dans sa dignité outrée. « Je ne suis pas à vendre. Je suis peut-être le plus gros enfoiré existant dans cette pièce, ainsi que le plus intelligent. » Evidemment, se dit-elle en roulant encore une fois des yeux intérieurement. « Mais je ne suis pas achetable. J'ai uncode de conduiteet personne ne me dicte mes actes. Et je compte bien continuer à faire comme ça. En plus, même si je déteste dans plus de 80% des cas ce qui sort de votre bouche, au moins vous êtes franche et votre but dans la vie n'est pas de détruire toute vie étrangère à cette planète. »

Elle eut un rire involontaire. « Je serai mal placée pour ça. » Dit-elle avec humour. Devant son regard vide et intrigué, elle fit un mouvement de tête. « C'est pas grave, j'essayais de faire une blague. » Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui raconter sa vie, s'il ne savait pas, c'était son problème. « Maintenant, essayez de vous faire discret, allez vous mettre dans un coin, buvez un verre, mangez un morceau mais n'essayez pas d'agresser qui que ce soit, ok ? Si vous merdez, c'est ma carrière qui saute. Et j'aime mon boulot donc allez-y mollo je vous prie. » Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle fit demi-tour, le laissant seul et légèrement abasourdi.

Elle allait retourner voir Mickey et Jake, qui s'étaient vus additionnés de Ianto et de Simmons Walman, un membre de l'équipe scientifique fort sympathique mais qui hélas ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Heureusement pour elle, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil ses parents à nouveau seuls et elle bifurqua vers eux.

« Maman tu es superbe ! » Lui dit Rose avec un grand sourire tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu as réussi à venir cette année ! C'est merveilleux ! » Lui répondit Jackie, visiblement heureuse de ne pas se retrouver privée de sa fille pour une fois. « Et tu es très belle, j'adore ta robe ! »

« Oui tu es superbe Rose. » Rajouta son père en l'embrassant à son tour.

Rose rougit, heureuse que la longue robe noire ait été un bon choix. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais vous étiez entourés par des photographes et je ne suis pas une grande fan. »

« Tu dois t'amuser chérie ! » Dit Jackie en attrapant un verre de champagne au passage. « J'ai vu que le charmant Simmons était là d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de boire un verre avec lui un soir ? »

« Jackie… » Murmura Pete. Il comprenait la douleur de sa fille mais parfois le tact de sa femme n'était pas des plus flagrants.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rose qui s'était renfrognée, elle connaissait cette discussion par cœur. « Ça fait presque sept ans ma chérie, il serait peut-être temps que tu avances un peu. Je sais que c'est dur, mais parfois il faut savoir avancer. »

« Maman… J'aime ma vie comme elle est maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit… » Soupira Rose. Ça ne faisait que la douzième fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation cette année.

« Mais tu travailles trop ! Songe un peu à l'amour ! Il faut que tu te détendes, que tu ais une vie en dehors de tout ça et ce Simmons a vraiment l'air gentil. »

« Maman écoute, Simmons est gentil mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre pour le moment, ma vie me satisfait comme elle est. »

« Je sais que c'est plus dur maintenant… » Son regard s'adoucit « Surtout avec ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours. Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu le sais… »

Rose se rendit compte que sa mère parlait de John. Elle croisa le regard désolé de son père. Il savait très bien que sa mère était impossible à arrêter quand elle s'y mettait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de John maintenant, même s'il avait l'air un peu moins salaud qu'elle l'aurait pensé, très légèrement. « Ça va, je t'assure. Ecoute, amuse-toi, j'ai encore des gens à voir, ok ? » Elle étreignit sa mère. « Toi aussi papa, amuse-toi. » Il lui lança un sourire.

« Promis, vas rejoindre tes amis. »

Elle hocha la tête et se redirigea vers le bar où tout le monde s'était regroupé. Jake la vit en premier et lui fit de la place, la plaçant entre lui et Ianto revenu de ses discussions interminables. Elle récupéra le verre de Mickey qui protesta avec ferveur.

« Je payerai le prochain, promis. » Dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Il grogna, plus pour l'assemblée qu'autre chose. Tout le monde reprit la discussion en cours. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rose ne faisait plus que suivre de loin, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce genre de soirs était de ceuxoù le docteur lui manquait le plus, lui, et son sens de l'humour. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de la faire rire.  
Un coup de coude de Ianto la fit revenir dans l'instant présent.

« Au moins Smith n'a pas encore réussi à tous nous faire passer pour des idiots, c'est déjà ça ! » Ricana Simmons, visiblement en conclusion de la conversation.

Rose en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, remarquant que l'homme avait disparu. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait fait aucun dégât sérieux avant de partir.  
Elle ressentit soudainement le besoin d'être seule, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de réunions de grande ampleur.

Elle coupa brusquement Simmons qui s'était lancé dans une histoire alambiquée impliquant une chèvre, un Slitheen et une télécommande. « Je vais faire un tour. » Elle fit un geste vers le barman. « La prochaine tournée est pour moi, pour m'excuser de l'interruption. » Elle fit un sourire général tandis que tout le monde annonçait à voix haute sa commande.

Seul Mickey vit la tristesse dans son regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers les portes fenêtres menant vers le jardin. Il lui avait fallu près de six ans pour recommencer à vivre et seulement une semaine pour que John Smith fasse tout exploser. Si seulement Rose l'avait laissé s'occuper de tout ça…  
Il soupira et entra à son tour dans la dispute qui avait pris place entre Ianto et Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

Encore une fois merci à ma beta! Qui m'aide grandement à avancer!

Comme à chaque fois rien à moi tout à BBC.

Chapitre 6:

Rose se dirigea dans le jardin, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde, il faisait frais et il était encore tôt, trop tôt pour les différents couples et autres escapades.  
Elle marcha, presque sans but, et se retrouva sur un escalier un peu à l'écart. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait même presque penser qu'elle n'était pas au milieu d'une fête, mais juste dans un parc à regarder les étoiles. Dieu qu'il lui manquait, soupira-elle intérieurement.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas seul à préférer la solitude et le grand air. » Dit une voix qui la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et se trouva face à John. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas ce regard arrogant qu'il affichait constamment, ni ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Il était juste là, le regard vers le ciel, les mains dans les poches de son costume et affichait un air mélancolique. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à avoir despenséessombre ce soir.

« Ça dérange si je m'assois là ? Ou vous allez encore tenter de me tuer ou de me lancer des ordres ? » Demanda John avec une voix qui manquait de son piquant habituel.

Elle eut un sourire. « Non, je ne suis pas votre supérieure hiérarchique pour le moment. Durant les quinze prochaines minutes vous pouvez même faire sauter la moitié des officiels dans cette pièce que je m'en ficherai, c'est le problème de Rodger. Quand je ne suis pas là, c'est lui qui prend le relai vu que vous êtes détaché au pôle scientifique pour le moment. »

Il la regarda pendant une longue minute, commençant à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il partageait la même tête que son premier docteur. « Vous savez, vous êtes beaucoup plus sympathique quand vous n'essayez pas d'impressionner tout le monde. »

Rose était abasourdie. « Je ne comprends pas… »

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau.  
« Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Vous voulez prouver que vous êtes plus que la fille de Peter Tyler, que le fait que vous ayez une capacité totalement impossible pour notre race… » Elle alla pour le couper quand il reprit. « Oui je suis au courant du fait que vous êtes une sorte de traducteur universel et que personne n'a encore trop compris comment c'était possible. La supposition qui revient le plus souvent, c'est que vous auriez subi une sorte de manipulation du cerveau par une race alien lors de votre première ou deuxième année à Torchwood et que ce serait trop dangereux d'essayer de la rendre réversible. Sans compter sur le fait que c'est quand même bien pratique dans les missions. »

« Comment vous pouvez savoir cela ? » Dit Rose d'une voix rendue aiguë par le choc.

« Les gens parlent, vous savez. Je ne suis là que depuis peut-être moins d'une semaine, mais vous êtes une sorte de légende ici. Une légende entourée de mystères, personne ne sait vraiment d'où vous venez. Je sais que vous êtes la fille de Peter et Jackie Tyler, ça c'est certain, votre ADN ne peut pas mentir et j'ai lu votre dossier. D'ailleurs, ça répond à une question que plusieurs se posent, vous êtes bien une humaine. »

« Hein ? Comment ça une question qui se pose ? Et comment vous avez pu lire mon dossier ?! Je suis votre supérieure, mon dossier est confidentiel ! » Commença à hurler Rose. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que qui que ce soit lise son dossier même si ce n'était que l'officiel, l'officieux était bien trop enfoui et caché pour être découvert.

Il haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que c'est une question qui se pose. Vous avez une capacité que personne ne connait, vous débarquez un peu de nulle part, vous auriez soi-disant été cachéepour empêcher l'implication de Lumic dans votre vieet il y a plusieurs dossiers indiquant que vous avez eu une grande implication dans la destruction des cybermen de Londres alors que vous n'étiez même pas encore à Torchwood. Normal que je regarde pour voir si vous êtes bien ce que vous dites être. »

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. Elle savait que certains pans de sa vie pouvaient paraitre bizarres, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cela était sujet à rumeur. Au final, elle s'en fichait, c'était sa vie, pas la leur. Tant qu'on ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à faire ce qu'elle voulait, ils pouvaient tous spéculer tant qu'ils voulaient.  
Elle leva la tête à nouveau, son regard parcourant le ciel qui avait fini par devenir le sien. Il n'y avait pas de Zeppelins ce soir et si elle se concentrait assez fort, elle pourrait presque croire qu'elle était de nouveau dans son univers. Elle ne se disait pas ça souvent, de moins en moins,mais de temps en temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y perdre. Le docteur lui manquait mais les étoiles aussi.

« J'ai toujours été attiré par les étoiles. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, mon rêve était d'y voyager. J'aimerai voir ce qui se cache là-haut. » Il soupira. « Mais je protège la terre, c'est déjà pas si mal, je pense. »

Son cœur se serra pour lui, elle savait tellement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle voulait lui dire que quelque part, un homme qui n'en était pas un et qui portait son visage avait réalisé son rêve. Qu'il passait sa vie à voyager d'étoile en étoile et que pendant un instant, une parenthèse dans sa vie, elle avait pu partager ce rêve. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, certes il y avait des personnes de confiance qui connaissaient toute l'histoire, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire à lui. Mais elle pouvait lui montrer qu'elle comprenait.  
« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire John. Je le sais, croyez moi... Il y a longtemps, je passais chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait à regarder le ciel et à espérer. Je me disais que peut être un jour… Que ce serait mon tour. » Elle eut un sourire triste. « Je voulais tellement y croire. Tellement fort que ça faisait mal. »

Il la regarda de son regard pénétrant. « Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit que j'aurai une vie extraordinaire, que je défendrai cette Terre et qu'il serait fier. Et que je ne regretterai pas une seule seconde. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Alors je suis devenue ce que je suis devenue. Mais une fois de temps en temps, je regarde le ciel et je pense à avant. Et à lui. »

« Cet homme… Est-ce qu'il valait cette promesse ? »

« Chaque seconde. » Murmura-t-elle. « C'était le meilleur homme que j'aie jamais connu. J'ai tout appris de lui et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas un instant. Je regrette juste qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps. »

Il tourna la tête et le silence se prolongea, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Smith fut le premier à reprendre la parole.  
« Je ne dis pas ça souvent, c'est même la première fois. Mais je pense que je vous ai mal jugée. » Il lui tendit la main. « J'aimerai qu'on recommence. Je suis John Smith. »

Elle prit sa main, toujours vaguement surprise de la sentir si chaude, et croisa son regard qui lui rappelait tellement l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. « Rose Tyler. Enchantée John. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis. »

Elle le vit sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, et cela lui coupa le souffle.  
« Ça sonne bien pour moi. » Il regarda sa montre. « Mais pas ce soir. Je pense avoir fait assez acte de présence pour pouvoir m'éclipser sans problème. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Rose. Vous êtes superbe au passage. » Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant de partir vers l'une des nombreuses sorties.

Rose resta là, comme foudroyée, le regard toujours sur sa main. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais avoir affaire à John, mais ces dernières minutes avaient tout bouleversé. Elle se surprit à penser que peut-être son arrivée n'était pas la catastrophe qu'elle avait cru.

Quand elle retourna à l'intérieur, elle fut aussitôt interceptée par Mickey Smith qui la regarda d'un air inquiet.  
« Bon sang Rose qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu as disparu presque une demi-heure ! J'ai dû faire croire à quatre dirigeants différents que tu avais dû passer des appels à Torchwood ! Et ta mère m'a demandé où tu étais au moins trois fois ! »

« Du calme Mickey. Je prenais juste l'air, je regardais les étoiles. Je n'ai pas fait de bêtises ni tenté d'arrêter une invasion alien donc pas d'inquiétude. Je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer. »

Il la regarda d'un air critique, essayant de voir si elle lui mentait ou pas. Mais il dut croire qu'elle lui disait la vérité.  
« Bon, vas faire tes devoirs de chef de département, ils n'attendent plus que toi. Jake et moi, on boira un verre à ta santé. Et fais au moins un signe à Jackie avant qu'elle s'inquiète pour de vrai et qu'elle n'envoie la garde nationale à ta recherche. »

Elle soupira. « Parfois je te déteste tu sais… »

Mickey l'embrassa sur le front. « Mais non tu m'adores ! Allez, va travailler et rends-nous fière ! »

Heureusement pour Rose le reste de la soirée tourna rapidement court. Alors qu'elle discutait avec le chef de département militaire d'Osaka et de Madrid, elle fut interrompue par un appel du centre de garde indiquant une situation d'urgence à Hyde Park et que ses talents de traductrices étaient requis. Elle put donc s'échapper en toute tranquillité, après avoir informé son père et rassuré sa mère sur les dangers possible.  
Malheureusement pour Mickey, ce fut lui qui fut chargé de remplacer Rose dans les discussions, au grand amusement de Ianto qui passa le reste de la soirée à ricaner.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais si je reviens encore une fois dessus je vais probablement le supprimer. Donc voila la suite ! J'espère quand même que cela va vous plaire !

Rien à moi toussa.

Chapitre 7 :

Quand Rose rentra chez elle le dimanche matin, elle n'avait envie que de deux choses : prendre un bain et s'étendre devant sa télé.  
Sa mission avait été vraiment éprouvante et elle était quasiment sure que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose de bien plus grand. Les Chelonians, avec qui elle avait parlementé une bonne partie de la nuit, avaient été des plus agressifs et elle n'avait réussi à les persuader de repartir qu'avec une grande difficulté. De plus, elle était sure qu'ils n'étaient partis que pour mieux revenir. Elle l'avait vu dans les yeux d'un des soldats présent, ils avaient été là pour les détruire, pas pour faire de la diplomatie. Pour elle, ils étaient simplement repartis faire passer un message quelconque avant de revenir.  
Elle avait donc envoyé un message à Torchwood demandant à toutes les équipes de se tenir prêtes en cas de conflit. Elle avait même fait passer une note interne à tous les chefs de département du monde entier afin qu'ils se tiennent au courant de cette affaire. Mais pour le moment, tout était calme et elle voulait profiter de son moment de paix et peut-être même dormir quelques heures.  
Elle posa la robe qu'elle avait porté hier soir, avant de se changer dans sa voiture, sur une des chaises et se débarrassa de ses bottes de combat en soupirant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain, bien décidé à ne pas focaliser son esprit sur cet événement.  
Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, il n'y eut aucune alerte d'aucune fait qu'elle ait regardé sa messagerie au moins cinq fois durant l'après midi n'avait rien changé. Et quand elle arriva le lundi matin en passant par le centre d'appel et qu'on lui confirma que tout était calme, elle se dit qu'elle s'était au final peut être trompée.

Toute la semaine fut très calme, emplit de paperasses et de discussions avec Jake ou Mickey à la cafétéria. Elle se retrouva même plusieurs fois en face de John où, par miracle, ils eurent des discussions tout à fait civilisées,bien qu'il n'allait jamaisplus loin quelui adresser un regard en public. Leur relation n'était pas encore vraiment plus que cordiale mais c'était déjà une avancée.  
Elle vit arriver le dimanche avec satisfaction. L'inaction la rendait vite nerveuse et l'accumulation de papiers en tout genre ne faisait que l' à cet instant elle ne voulait que profiter de quelques heures de vrai repos non interrompu par une fausse menace ou quelqu'un avec une demande soudainement urgente. Mais hélas pour elle, ou hourra pour elle, ça dépendait du point de vue duquel on se plaçait, son temps de pause ne dura pas autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un livre, la télé jouant en bruit de fond, son téléphone sonna. Quand elle répondit, elle espéra mentalement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais hélas ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

« Commandant Rose, c'est le central, on vient de nous faire remarquer que plusieurs vaisseaux ont atterri dans le nord de Londres et qu'ils n'étaient pas des plus amicaux. Ils sont armés. »

Elle soupira. « Laissez-moi deviner, ils sont d'apparence humanoïde, avec des caractéristiques cybernétiques? »

Il y eu un bref instant de silence. « Oui,c'est exactement ça. »

« J'en étais sure… Ecoutez, faites passer ce message à toutes les équipes : Alerte invasion. Ce n'est pas un exercice. Qu'ils me retrouvent à Torchwood dans quinze minutes. Maximum. Je veux le plus de monde possible. Et envoyez des messages d'alerte à toutes les bases Torchwood. Demandez s'ils ont eux aussi des atterrissages de ce genre. Si c'est le cas, dites bien que c'est une race hautement hostile et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer pour tuer donc pas de quartier, pas de prisonnier à moins qu'ils ne se rendent d'eux-mêmes. Tenez lequartier de haute sécurité prêt. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

« Oui madame. » Lui répondit la voix effrayée. « Dois-je appeler monsieur Tyler ? »

« Non je vais le faire. Essayez de voir s'il y a des civils a proximité de la zone d'atterrissage, si c'est le cas, faitesdégager la zone, je ne veux personne autre que mes troupes dans le secteur. Compris ? »

« Ce sera fait, commandant Tyler. Bonne chance. » Puis il raccrocha.

Elle attrapa ses bottes mises dans un coin, prit sa veste d'une autre main et se demanda mentalement où elle avait bien pu mettre ses clefs de voiture. Alors qu'elle laçait ses chaussures, elle fit sonner le téléphone de chez ses parents.

« Résidence Tyler? »

« Maman, passe-moi papa, c'est super important et c'est pour le boulot. »

Jackie Tyler soupira, visiblement agacée. « Ça ne peut pas attendre chérie ? On est dimanche, il faut se reposer parfois tu sais. Ça marche aussi, même pour toi. »

« Je sais maman, mais là c'est vraiment super important alors passe-lui le téléphone. » Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans une discussion avec elle et l'agacement de sa mère envers son boulot ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose ? » Demanda la voix de son père, intrigué. Il savait qu'elle n'appelait pas un dimanche à moins que ce soit urgent.

« Invasion, alerte rouge. J'ai fait mobiliser toutes les équipes et demandé à ce qu'un bulletin d'alerte soit diffusé dans toutes les bases mais je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler tous les dirigeants pour expliquer exactement de quoi il retourne, est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper ? Tu me rendrais un grand service vraiment. »

« Pas de problème ! Vas-y vite et sois prudente ! » Elle entendit la panique légère dans la voix de son père. Il savait que c'était vraiment une situation d'urgence. De très haute urgence même. Heureusement, il ne continua pas en paroles inutiles et raccrocha, prêt à faire son travail aussi.  
Rose prit ses clefs et se dirigea ver l'extérieur, elle espérait vraiment qu'une bonne partie des troupes serait présente, elle avait besoin du plus de monde possible.

Heureusement pour elle, environ 60% des effectifs était présent, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour une base comme Londres, elle put même remarquer une équipe de Manchester qui avait été détachée pour la semaine afin d'observer les locaux de Londres et qui, au lieu de rentrer, s'était portéevolontaire pour le cas d'urgence. Elle savait qu'il manquait l'équipe de Phillips, détaché en France pour un transfert de prisonnier et l'équipe de Jones qui avait eu un ordre de mission au Portugal. Mais pas mal d'hommes étaient sur place.

« Bien je vous ai faits venir un dimanche pour cause d'urgence. Nous avons une invasion sur les bras et ils sont là pour détruire sans faire de prisonniers donc nous tirons pour tuer, est-ce clair ? »

Un murmure positif lui répondit. « Très bien, ils se sont posés à 5 km au nord de Londres, je veux Lorens en logistique, Mickey ton équipe marche avec la mienne, Folks, tu viens en renfort. Adams tu attaqueras par l'arrière avec l'équipe de Manchester donc départ tout de suite, il faut que vous ayez le temps de contourner. L'équipe de Finnigan nous couvrira en cas de problème. Peter et Samuels, vos équipes attaqueront sur les cotés. » Elle remarqua John dans un coin qui l'observait d'un regard encore plus intense que d' , il n'était rattaché à aucune équipe mais il était un militaire quand même. « Smith, avec moi. Je sais que vous n'êtesdétaché dans aucune équipe mais je vous préviens, moindre entourloupe, moindre prise de décision sans m'en référer d'abord et vous ne verrez plus le bord d'une mission extérieur avant votre retraite. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui commandant Tyler. » Dit-il d'une voix étrangement humble. Les hommes autour de lui le regardèrent avec surprise. Il avait la réputation de monter au créneau aussitôt que Rose ouvrait la bouche. Mickey lui lança un regard intrigué. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Bien, tout le monde en selle, il faut qu'on soit sur les liens dans vingt minutes grand maximum. Ils ont déjà atterri il y a exactement dix-sept minutes. Ils sont déjà en train de se déployer. Go ! »

Tout le monde se sépara et prit un véhicule avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Rose monta dans le 4x4 qui servait à son équipe et le chauffeur démarra aussitôt. Elle en profita pour faire un briefing de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle mitson oreilletteen marcheet déclencha le transfert holographique afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

« Bon, alors voilà comment ça va ce passer. D'après ce que j'ai compris et les données qu'on m'envoie. » Elle montra la carte qu'elle avait reçu sur sa tablette. « Les Chelonians se sont regroupés dans ce coin-là » Elle montra une petite plaine entourée par un bois et une colline de taille moyenne. « Notre équipe ainsi que celle de Mickey vont attaquer de face par là. Finnigan sera derrière nous, je veux une avance de trente secondes avant que vous n'avanciez à votre tour.» Elle montra l'entrée de la plaine. « Folk sera derrière. Adams et Manchester passeront par le bois. Samuels prendra par la colline tandis que Peter attaquera par l'autre coté de la plaine. Pour que cela réussisse, il faut que nous attaquions en premier, assez pour faire diversion. Selon mes informations, ils seraient une centaine. Je pense que c'est une troupe déployée en éclaireurs pour tester nos forces de combat. La semaine dernière, ils ont envoyé trois hommes pour savoir si on pouvait être menaçants ou pas. Donc nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. » Elle lut le mail reçu entre temps. « Bon apparemment il y a aussi un groupe qui a atterri au Canada**, **un en Chine et un en Afrique du sud. Les affrontements ont déjà commencé dans ces zones, je n'ai pas plus d'infos. Mais j'annonce que nous avons le plus gros contingent. Faudra fêter ça. » Ricana-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers sa propre équipe « Bref. Pendant l'attaque, Michael et Lanie, vous partirez en deuxième vague. John et moi, on attaquera de front. Je ne sais pas qui sera avec nous mais je pense que ce sera Mickey et Jake. Et très probablement Garry Folks. Il faudra faire très attention, nous seront seuls pendant environ une minute, jusqu'à ce que les autres équipes attaquent à leur tour. Donc nous devrons tenir pendant ce temps et focaliser leur attention sur nous. Des questions ? » Un silence lui répondit. « Très bien. Je veux tout le monde prêt quand nous arriveront. »

Le reste du court voyage se déroula en silence, tout le monde était occupé à se préparer. Rose envoya divers mémos et vérifia que les populations avaient bien été mises à l'abri. Elle checka aussi tous les mouvements des troupes ennemies et envoya un mail à son père pour lui dire que pour le moment tout se passait bien et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que sa mère s'inquiète. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils avaient bien sûr fait en sorte de s'arrêter à plusieurs centaines de mètres des Chelonians afin d'éviter d'être vus ou entendus. En définitive, comme prévu, ils se séparèrent tous, chacun dans la direction prévue à la base. Mickey lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'en effet, il serait avec elle dans la première attaque. Elle vit le même signe venant de Garry. Elle les connaissait assez pour savoir comment ils réagiraient. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle une si bonne chef de département.  
Lorsqu'ils avancèrent, le plus silencieusement possible, vers le vaisseau alien qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à environ 70 mètres d'eux, elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux lançaient des regards dans leur direction.

Elle jura. « Merde c'est un piège ! Ils savent que nous sommes là, dès qu'on sera assez prêt, on sera canardé comme des lapins ! » Elle prit son oreillette : « Personne ne bouge. Ils savent pour nous, attendez qu'on ait lancé l'attaque pour vous rapprocher, c'est un ordre ! » Elle se tourna vers les autres. « On attaque ! Maintenant ! » Puis elle se leva, l'arme à la main. Elle voulait quand même créer un semblant d'effet de surprise, ce qui marcha car les aliens la regardèrent, surpris d'avoir été repérés. Mais cet effet ne dura que trois secondes, juste le temps pour John, Mickey et Jake de suivre Rose en terrain couvert tout en tirant sur tout ce qui ne portait pas un uniforme Torchwood.  
Hélas, Garry ne fut pas aussi rapide et fut touché à l'épaule avant d'avoir pu atteindre le terreplein où se trouvait les autres. Il tomba, le laissant en terrain découvert et sans possibilité de bouger. Heureusement pour lui, avant que l'un des Cheloniansait eu le temps de l'achever, la deuxième vague se mit à tirer, tout comme le reste des équipes qui avait commencé à courir quand les premiers tirs se firent entendre. Les prochaines minutes ne furent qu'une avalanche de tirs et de cris. Rose fut avertie que plusieurs équipes qui n'avaient pas pu se rendre à temps au rendez-vous étaient sur le chemin, tout comme l'artillerie lourde, ils avaient juste besoin d'occuper les Chelonians encore une dizaine de minutes.

Elle relaya l'information via son oreillette. Mais la bataille s'était vite transformée en bataille rangé Chelonians survivants, elle avait rapidement compté qu'il en restait 68, s'étaient retranchés à l'intérieur du vaisseau qui était heureusement hors d'usage grâce à un des petits bijoux apporté par l'équipe qui servait de support technique. Elle soupçonnait Alice, qui dans la confusion du début de bataille avait dû placer l'émetteur qui mettait hors d'usage toute technologie non terrienne.  
Hélas pour eux, ils n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés en morts et blessés. Du dernier rapport, qu'elle avait réussi à entendre, au moins trois soldats avaient perdu la vie et quatre autres avaient été blessés plus ou moins gravement.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus à l'instant présent, c'était le fait que Garry Folks était toujours à terrain découvert, visiblement inconscient et en pleine ligne de mire des soldats ennemis. Elle ne pouvait le laisser là, il fallait qu'elle aille le récupérer. Elle prit sa décision et ouvrit le canal général, demandantaux équipes se trouvant le plus opposé d'elle d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur eux le temps qu'elle traine Folks dans un coin moins à risque. Au moment où ils lui répondirent, elle remarqua que plusieurs soldats Chelonians s'intéressèrent brusquement à Garry après avoir lancé un regard au niveau des arbres. Elle jura à nouveau, dans le feu de l'action, elle avait oublié le fait qu'ils avaient une ouïe bien supérieure à la moyenne.

« Merde ! John couvre-moi ! Mickey, prends la tête des opérations pour le moment, je reviens ! » Hurla-t-elle en direction des autres, essayant de couvrir le bruit.

Mickey abaissa quelques secondes son arme, la regardant d'un air abasourdi. « Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Tire et concentre-toi Mickey ! Je dois aller chercher Garry, ils ont remarqué qu'il était en vie ! » Dit Rose en commençant à partir à découvert. « John, je compte sur toi ! » Puis elle sortit de sa cachette, essayant de slalomer entre les différents tirs. Elle essaya de répliquer tant qu'elle pouvait, essayant à tout prix d'atteindre le soldat qui était dans une situation de plus en plus précaire. John, quant à lui, tirait dans tous les Chelonians qui tentaient de sortir, jurant dans sa barbe contre la témérité de Rose.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, les soldats adverses comprirent qu'elle était en quelque sorte la chef d'équipe et se décidèrent au moment où elle avait atteint le soldat blessé de faire une attaque en groupe.

John fut le plus rapide à réagir, il hurla aux autres de continuer à tirer et d'y aller à la grenade s'il fallait, même si, du fait de la courte distance entre eux et les ennemis, il risquait d'y avoir des dégâts collatéraux, lui y compris, vu qu'il serait en terrain dégagé. Puis, tout en tirant des rafales, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Rose qui était en train de se faire déborder. Elle avait réussi à traîner le blesséderrière un talus et tentait maintenant de repartir en arrière, tout en maintenant l'attention sur elle. Mais elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

A la grande horreur de John, il vit ce qu'il pensait être une grenade alien se diriger droit vers Rose. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers elle, l'attrapa et essaya de l'envoyer, avec lui dans le processus, le plus loin possible du point d'impact. Il entendit l'explosion puis plus rien.

Rose était en train d'essayer de revenir vers son équipe quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et la projeter quelque part vers l'arrière. Alors qu'elle touchait le sol, elle entendit un grand bruit, ressentit une douleur intense. Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	9. Chapter 9

Mille excuses pour le retard ! Ma beta était en vacances du coup ça a reporté le délai, j'en suis terriblement désolée. Du coup voila le chapitre. Pour le prochain, ce ne sera pas avant lundi prochain, mercredi au plus tard. Je n'aurais pas mon pc avec moi.

Comme d'hab, rien à moi toussa.

Chapitre 8 :

Rose s'éveilla brusquement. Elle sentit son corps la lancer à divers endroits et sa conscience doucement refaire surface. Elle se sentait désorientée et confuse par ce changement d'environnement, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle se souvenait d'être en plein combat, essayant de s'éloigner après avoir mis Folks à l'abri puis elle avait senti quelqu'un ou quelque chose la projeter vers le sol, le reste était ensuite bien trop flou.  
Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva à faire face à sa mère, clairement inquiète.

« Oh ma chérie, je suis si contente de te voir ! » Se mit à hurler Jackie. Elle la prit presque brutalement dans ses bras. « Tu es restée inconsciente presque douze heures ! Le médecin nous a dit que tu étais dans une sorte de coma mais tu n'avais aucune réaction, tu m'as fait vraiment très peur ! »

Rose essaya de sortir les informations du débit verbal de sa mère. Elle avait été inconsciente longtemps même pour elle. Onze heures et quarante-huit minutes selon son horloge interne. Oh mon dieu ses hommes, la bataille !  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont mes hommes ? Et Garry ? » Dit-elle d'une voix stressée.

Avant que sa mère ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant Mickey, toujours en habits de combats et couvert de diverses choses, son médecin, qu'elle avait un peu trop l'habitude de voir au cours des années, et Jake dans le même état que Mickey.  
« Oh mon dieu Rose, tu es réveillée ! »Dit son meilleur ami. « Ton moniteur a commencé à partir dans tous les sens alors on est parti chercher le docteur ! On ne pensait pas te trouver déjà debout ! » Il se précipita à coté d'elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « On est tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. »

Elle vit que Jake allait aussi ouvrir la bouche mais elle arrêta tout le monde avant.  
« Mickey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Exactement et sans essayer de me perdre, tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. »

Le sourire de Mickey s'affaissa un peu et il lança un regard vers Jake qui l'encouragea à parler.  
« C'est John Smith. Il a remarqué que les Chelonians essayaient de concentrer leurs tirs sur toi. Alors il m'a dit de tout balancer pendant qu'il allait te chercher. J'ai ordonné à tout le monde d'en tirer le plus possible mais ils sont tous sortis en masse, on n'arrivait pas à tous les avoirs. Surtout qu'ils sont résistants. Et puis tout d'un coup, on a entendu un grand boom. Et on vous a vus, toi et John, étendus par terre et vous ne bougiez plus. On pense qu'un des soldats vous a envoyé un engin explosif genre grenade. On a commencé à être dépassés mais les renforts sont arrivés avec un soutien aérien. On les a pulvérisés. Le peu qui restait a voulu faire exploser le vaisseau. Alors on vous a récupérés avec Folks et on a dégagé. Heureusement tout le monde était suffisamment loin quand le vaisseau a sauté. Et c'est là qu'on a remarqué qu'on n'arrivait pas à vous réveiller. Donc on vous a emmenés ici. Et là tu t'es réveillée. » Son sourire s'agrandit à nouveau.

« Et John ? Comment va-t-il? Et Garry ? » Elle commençait à paniquer, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses capacités et ce flot d'émotions et de sensations la perturbaient.

Cette fois ce fut le docteur qui prit la parole. D'une voix étrangement apaisante.  
« Monsieur Smith est encore fortement sédaté. Ses blessures ne sont pas mortelles mais quand même importantes, nous avons donc préféré le mettre dans un coma léger. Il souffre d'une fracture du poignet et de l'avant-bras droit, d'une commotion cérébrale, de deux cotes cassées et plusieurs brûlures au deuxième et troisième degré au niveau du dos et du cou, bien qu'il y ait de grandes chances qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles une fois guéri. Vous aviez vous-même plusieurs fractures au niveau des cotes cependant le fait que monsieur Smith vous ait protégée de l'explosion vous a épargné les brûlures. Mais ce coma dans lequel vous vous êtes visiblement plongée seule a commencé à réparer les fractures et autres blessures dont vous souffriez. Je suppose que cela est normal avec votre état de santé particulier. Quant à monsieur Folks, il est éveillé et ne souffre que d'une épaule brisée, d'un léger traumatisme crânien et diverses égratignures. Il tient à vous remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Donc je fais passer le message. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. John avait essayé de lui sauver la vie, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, surtout que lui était dans un état bien pire que le sien.

Ce fut au tour de Jake de prendre la parole.  
« Tu sais que grâce à toi, on a probablement évité un désastre ? J'ai entendu le grand patron parler quand on a dû aller faire notre débriefing à Torchwood. J'étais dans le couloir à attendre mon tour et j'ai plus ou moins écouté ce qu'il disait. Sans tes réflexes et les messages que tu as fait passer dans toutes les bases Torchwood, ça aurait été le carnage général. Et en retardant leurs attaques tout en évacuant les civils autour, il n'y a eu aucune victime à déplorer. Ils ont tous été exterminés et on déplore qu'une cinquantaine de morts au total au lieu de centaines si nous n'avions pas été prêts. Alors tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, sur ce coup-là, tu as été une héroïne.Je sais qu'on ne t'a pas écouté quand tu as dit qu'ils reviendraient mais tu as quand même fait un truc génial. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir avec nous tu sais. »

« Oh ma chérie ! » Dit sa mère d'une voix chevrotante en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement fière de toi. Ton père aussi. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas être là, il a dû se rendre à Paris en urgence pour débriefer cette attaque. Il m'avait dit que c'était de grande envergure mais je n'avais pas pensé à ce point. Je suis heureuse que tu ais pris ce travail ma chérie. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas toujours le cas pour toi, tu fais de grandes choses. Il aurait été très fier de toi. Très fier peut-être même encore plus que moi. »

Rose eut un petit sourire. Elle était contente d'avoir sauvé la terre, après tout c'était la seule chose qui lui restait et elle était heureuse d'avoir tenu sa promesse mais elle se sentait excessivement mal pour John. Elle l'avait très mal jugé, certes ils avaient fait la paix la semaine dernière mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait risquer sa vie pour elle aussi rapidement. Techniquement, elle lui devait sa vie.Lui ne savait pas ses aptitudes. Et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie. Elle se tourna vers son docteur.  
« Est-ce que je peux me déplacer ? Est-ce que je peux bouger ? »

Sa mère protesta aussitôt. « Tu ne vas pas retourner travailler maintenant quand même, tu viens juste de sortir d'un coma ce n'est pas rien, même pour toi. »

« Non maman, je veux aller voir mes hommes, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été blessée aujourd'hui, c'est mon rôle d'aller les remercier. Ils m'ont tous suivie même en sachant que ce n'était pas les ordres de Lethbridge. Ils n'ont même pas hésité, c'est à eux aussi qu'on doit tout ça. » Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le médecin. « Alors ? »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Même si vous avez commencé à guérir, votre corps est encore très fragile, et loin d'être totalement guéri. Si vous vous déplacez, ce ne sera que par chaise roulante et durant une courte période. »

Elle eut un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis son réveil. « Ok pas de problème ! J'accepte ! » L'homme sortit pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait. Rose se tourna vers Mickey et Jake qui la regardaient avec inquiétude, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle retombe dans le coma encore une fois. « Bon, je vais bien les garçons. Allez vous laver, par pitié. Vous ressemblez à deux cochons qui se sont trainés dans la boue. Et demain repos, vous l'avez bien mérité. » Ils lui sourirent et après l'avoir embrassée prirent le chemin de la porte. Au moment où ils allaient sortir, elle les arrêta. « Et merci. Vraiment. »

« Pas de problème Rose. Tu sais qu'on adore te suivre dans les galères, c'est tellement plus fun que de regarder la télé. » Lui répondit Jake avant de sortir, suivi de Mickey.

Rose se tourna vers sa mère.  
« Je suis contente que tu sois là, maman, mais vas voir Tony, je suis sure qu'il doit se sentir seul maintenant. Et je vais juste passer mon temps à discuter avec mes troupes, tu risques de t'ennuyer. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir vue mais vas t'occuper de mon petit frère maintenant. »

Jackie la regarda, peu rassurée « Tu es sure ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Vraiment ? Je peux rester encore un peu si tu le désires, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle lui prit le bras, se voulant rassurante. « Non, je t'assure, vas-y. Et fais-lui un gros câlin de ma part ok ? »

Jackie l'embrassa et lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'elle put. « Promis. Je lui dirai comment tu as encore sauvésauver la mise. Oh et quand tu verras ce monsieur Smith, remercie-le pour moi. Il a quand même essayé de sauver ma petite fille. » Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin passa la porte, le fauteuil roulant à la main. « Voilà, vous vous déplacerez avec ça, d'accord ? Vous avez besoin d'un peu d'aide pour y aller ? »

Rose s'extirpa du lit, faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer ou déplacer ses endroits meurtris et n'arracher aucun fil dans le processus. Elle accepta la main tendue de son docteur pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans le siège. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui indiqua que c'était bon, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'aide. Il lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle soit de retour dans sa chambre dans 2h, grand maximum, et lui indiqua les précautions à prendre avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de partir.  
Il savait que de toutes manières, Rose était bien trop têtue pour se laisser dicter sa conduite et que le fait de passer outre ses volontés n'était qu'une perte de temps, elle essaierait quand même quand tout le monde aurait le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était sa patiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Oula j'ai beaucoup de retard ! Ouais je sais j'avais dis la semaine dernière mais je suis partie en vacances et du coup ben j'ai pris plus de temps. Je m'en excuse platement. D'ailleurs je ne vais probablement plus pouvoir posté toute les semaines, je vais essayer de faire mon maximum mais la les cours risque de rendre cela difficile. Je vais essayer de ne jamais faire plus de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre en tout cas. En tout cas voila le prochain chapitre !

Comme d'hab rien à moi, tout à la BBC.

Chapitre 9 :

Quand Rose roula hors de sa chambre, elle se trouva face à la majorité des hommes qui avaient combattu à ses côtés le jour même. Tous étaient encore en tenue, visiblement épuisés et certains encore sous le coup de la bataille. Mais tous les visages s'illuminèrent à sa vue. Personne n'avait voulu quitter ce couloir avant d'être sûr que celle qui les avait menés au combat et avait risqué sa vie pour l'un des leurs s'en soit sortie. Ils avaient attendu là, se relayant les infos que Mickey leur avait fournis quand il était sortie de la chambre. Son statut particulier les empêchait d'entrer eux-mêmes dans la pièce.  
Cet attachement luifit monterles larmes aux yeux. Elle les remercia un par un, leur indiquant à quel point elle était fière d'eux et de comment ils s'étaient battus. Tous les soldats aimaient Rose, elle était généralement juste et n'essayait jamais de donner des ordres qui les enverraient à une mort certaine_. _Tout le monde était content de travailler avec elle, et même encore plus heureux quand l'un d'eux avait le privilège d'être pris dans sa propre équipe. Elle ne prenait que les meilleurs. Et tout le monde le savait.  
Elle se rendit au chevet de chaque blessé et s'informa de l'état de tous. Elle renouvela ses félicitations et donna sa journée à tout le monde, leur ordonnant de se reposer et de fêter dignement le fait qu'ils avaient sauvé l'Angleterre, si ce n'était le monde.

Finalement, après avoir fait le tour de tout le monde, elle se dirigea vers la seule chambre qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée : celle de John Smith. Celui qui pour elle était le vrai héro du jour. Il n'avait pas hésité à la protéger de son corps voire même de sa vie pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Si quelqu'un méritait des honneurs, c'était lui.

Comme il lui avait dit, il était peut être quelqu'un d'extrêmement difficile mais il était un homme d'honneur et de principes. Il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce, se retrouvant face à l'homme qui était entouré par des machines. Cela lui brisa le cœur de le voir dans cet état. Elle savait qu'il ne souffrait pas, qu'il ne ressentait probablement rien dans son coma mais le voir entouré de tant de machines et de tubes lui rappelait à quel point la vie était éphémère. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti le docteur tout au long de sa vie. Voir les gens disparaitre devant soi et continuer comme si de rien était, c'était la pire chose qui soit. Et elle en avait la preuve devant elle. Il aurait pu mourir, tout cela pour rien. Et elle aurait survécu, comme toujours. Elle aurait continué à avancer en pensant à cet homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour elle.

Elle finit par s'approcher de son lit, essayant de ne pas regarder les bandages qui parsemaient son corps, se concentrant juste sur son visage, qui paraissait si calme et serein. Elle lui prit la main, la seule encore valide, même si elle savait que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il ne le sentait probablement pas, mais cela la fit se sentir mieux et moins coupable.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Peut être merci pour commencer ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu as failli y laisser la vie pour sauver la mienne. J'aurais pu très bien m'en sortir sans toi, j'aurais été mal en point mais je m'en serais sortie. Toi par contre tu aurais pu mourir. Tu aurais été là et puis la seconde suivante tu aurais disparu. Et qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ? J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues les héros en plus. » Elle réprima un sanglot. « Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai détesté. Parce que tu étais là, humain, un seul cœur, une seule vie, des possibilités infinies. Et moi, la promesse d'un toujours qui n'a plus aucun sens. J'ai trouvé ça tellement injuste que cela arrive maintenant. Mais j'avais tort depuis le départ. Tu n'es pas lui et je ne suis plus cette jeune femme qui a tout abandonné pour une promesse d'aventure. Tu es John Smith, un homme qui mérite peut-être qu'on s'y attarde. Et je suis Rose Tyler, une femme qui doit cesser de vivre dans ses souvenirs. Alors j'aimerai m'excuser. Parce que j'ai été injuste avec toi, même si tu ne m'as pas facilité la vie, il faut le dire. » Elle eut un sourire. « Quand tu te réveilleras John Smith, je veux que tu sache que je te respecte. En tant que soldat, en tant qu'humain et surtout en tant que toi-même. Parce que tu n'es rien de plus que toi-même. Et c'est déjà quelque chose de formidable. » Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et après la promesse de revenir le lendemain, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle se sentait épuisée et son corps avait aussi besoin de repos.

Ce ne fut pas avant le lendemain soir que le médecin lui indiqua qu'ils allaient sortir John de son coma. Ses blessures étaient stables et ses brulures réagissaient parfaitement au nouveau traitement mis au point par Torchwood.

Elle resta à ses côtés durant toute la durée de son réveil. Elle regarda son visage se froisser et ses paupières se plisser au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience. Puis finalement au bout d'une heure à reprendre graduellement connaissance il ouvrit les yeux.

« Rodan ? » murmura-t-il, visiblement groggy.

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi, Rose. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que les médecins s'affairaient autour de lui, vérifiant ses constantes et ses blessures. Cela paniqua visiblement John qui, encore sous l'effet des sédatifs et ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait, essaya de se débattre. « Hey, hey tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as été blessé. Les docteurs sont juste en train de vérifier que tu vas bien. » Dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour le rassurer. « Faut juste que tu évites de te mettre sur le dos encore quelques temps c'est tout. »

Il la regarda, toujours encore peu perdu. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? »

« La bataille. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant visiblement à son dernier souvenir. « Si, je me souviens que ça tirait de partout et puis il y en avait de plus en plus… » Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. « Une grenade ! Je me souviens qu'une grenade se dirigeait droit sur… »

Elle le coupa. « Sur moi. Tu m'as protégée de la détonation en te mettant entre elle et moi. La raison pour laquelle tu te retrouves sur ce lit maintenant. » Sa phrase sortit un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais avant qu'il ait pu se pencher dessus, le médecin les coupa.

« Très bien monsieur Smith, vous semblez vous remettre normalement. Vos constantes sont très bonnes et vous n'avez apparemment aucune séquelle due aux sédatifs. Je suis très positif en ce qui concerne votre convalescence. » Finit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Comment c'est terminé la bataille ? Est-ce que les autres vont biens ? » Demanda John d'une voix de plus en plus pressée.

Rose se tourna vers le docteur. « Je vais m'occuper de ça. Je pense que c'est mieux. Je vais vous appeler dès que j'ai fini. » L'homme ouvrit la bouche. « Et oui, promis, après je retourne dans ma chambre et je me repose. »

Il hocha la tête et sortit, accompagné des infirmières –argumenter avec Rose Tyler était de toute manière perdu d'avance– les laissant seuls tout les deux.

Elle lui prit la main, la seule qui ne se trouvait pas dans un plâtre. « Je pense déjà que tu as compris que tu as une fracture du bras. » Son regard lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore complètement idiot. « Tu as aussi quelques cotes cassées, c'est pour ça que tu as mal quand tu respires. Tu as aussi une commotion cérébrale et de nombreuses brûlures dont quelques unes aux deuxième et troisième degrés. On a du te mettre dans le coma le temps qu'on t'administre ton traitement. »

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de savoir au moins ce qu'il avait. « Et la bataille ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Selon Mickey, à peine quelques minutes après qu'on a fait notre vol plané, la cavalerie est arrivée et a réglée le problème. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire des prisonniers, ils se sont fait sauter avec leur vaisseau. » Elle soupira. « Mais on a perdu plusieurs hommes… »

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, pensant à leurs camarades qu'ils ne reverraient plus. Puis John lui lança un coup d'œil, semblant enfin remarquer qu'elle était en fauteuil.

« Est-ce que tu as été blessée aussi ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste eux quelques égratignures. J'ai été un peu secouée mais tu as encaissé la plupart du choc. Le médecin veut quand même que je me déplace avec ça, selon lui c'est par précaution. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lui montrant à quel point elle trouvait cette décision stupide. « Mais bon, d'ici quelques jours je pense que je serai bonne pour le service à nouveau. » Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait été blessée, il n'aurait pas compris.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement content avec l'explication. « Je pourrai sortir quand ? »

« Pas avant une semaine ou deux je pense. Tes blessures ne sont quand même pas rien. Je suis sure qu'ils voudront te garder au moins pour surveiller. Même moi je dois rester encore au moins demain et pourtant je suis presque sur pied. » Avec l'aide de son métabolisme certes, mais quand même.

« Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux… » Dit-il avec humeur. Mais avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, il se crispa sous la douleur. Ses mouvements étaient plutôt réduits dans son état.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. « Je vais aller chercher un docteur d'accord ? On parlera un autre jour. »

« Pas de problème… » Dit-il en regardant un point dans le mur, les sourcils froncés. Comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose dans toute cette confusion.

Elle allait franchir la porte quand elle se retourna soudainement. « Oh John ? »

Il la regarda, toujours plus ou moins perdu dans son monde. « Quoi ? »

« Merci. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Je n'allais pas te laisser là-dedans sans rien faire. » Grogna-t-il en détournant le regard, clairement gêné.

Elle hocha la tète. « C'est toujours bien de savoir qu'on peut compter sur quelqu'un. » Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Après avoir indiqué au médecin qu'il pouvait retourné à l'intérieur sans crainte de représailles elle retourna dans sa chambre, et après avoir discuté au téléphone avec son père et eu encore une longue discussion avec sa mère, elle s'endormit aussitôt. A chaque fois qu'elle se blessait, elle dormait toujours bien les quelques nuits qui suivaient. Elle avait toujours supposé que c'était un moyen pour son corps de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas non plus indestructible, bien que ça s'en rapprochait selon elle.

La semaine qui suivit ne fut qu'un flou de briefings, débriefings et autres réunions. Elle avait dû faire des rapports à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, discuter avec plusieurs autres responsables de base Torchwood et même accepter d'assister à une remise de récompense pour son acte de bravoure dans un futur proche. Le sommet fut atteint quand une délégation de Chelonians demanda à les rencontrer pour leur présenter leurs excuses quelques jours après l'attaque. Apparemment, les soldats qui étaient venus sur terre était un groupe de renégats qui n'avaient pas accepté le fait que leur planète soit maintenant gouvernée par des pacifistes et ils avaient déserté pour détruire le plus de systèmes possible. Rose réussit même l'exploit de signer un traité d'échange commercial avec leur peuple et un serment de non-agression.

Sa relation avec John avança aussi. Il dut rester près d'une semaine et demie à l'hôpital pour surveiller la résorption de ses brulures et l'état de ses diverses autres blessures. Il le prit assez mal dans un premier temps, lui qui n'aimait pas l'inactivité. Mais Rose lui rendit visite tous les jours, lui apportant des nouvelles de la base, lui faisant rédiger son rapport. Elle lui indiqua par la même occasion que l'état major voulait qu'il reçoive lui aussi une médaille pour ses actes, lors de la même cérémonie qu'elle. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait refuser mais elle lui expliqua avec un grand sourire que cela ferait plutôt mauvais effet. Bien sûr, il grogna tant qu'il put, il n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre de choses. Mais elle réussit à le lui faire prendre sur le ton de rigolade, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on sauvait la vie de sa pire ennemie.

Mais à la grande surprise de Rose, il la regarda avec un regard calme et perçant et lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait jamais été son ennemie en premier lieu. Certes, elle l'énervait dans la majorité des cas et la plupart du temps, il ne supportait pas ce qui sortait de sa bouche, mais comme il le lui avoua, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait l'envoyer balader sans se formaliser de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il avait trouvé ça extrêmement rafraichissant. Et comme il lui avait dit au cours de leurs quelques discussions, il n'avait aucun problème avec Rose, c'était le commandant Tyler qui lui donnait envie de lancer son bureau par la fenêtre. Mais c'était en majorité dû au fait qu'il avait un problème avec l'autorité.

Il reçutaussi la visite de Peter Tyler qui lui serra longuement la main, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé sa fille. Il lui proposa dans un même temps d'avoir sa propre équipe dès son retour dans le service. Mais avant que John n'ait pu répondre, Rose lui indiqua que s'il le désirait, il y avait un poste de chef d'équipe adjoint dans sa propre équipe qui l'attendait. N'étant pas tout le temps disponible pour être sur le terrain du fait de son statut, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour mener ses hommes. Et il avait montré qu'il était parfaitement capable de cela elle avait confiance en lui, ce qui était un plus.

Il accepta finalement la proposition de Rose, argumentant que vu son passé, ce serait peut être mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui pour gérer une équipe à plein temps –ce qui arrangea secrètement la jeune femme qui voulait s'amender pour son comportement durant les dernières semaines. Elle voulait faire table rase du passé et le voir pour ce qu'il était. Un homme du nom de John Smith.


	11. Chapter 11

Oui je suis toujours en vie désolé ! Je suis en pleine période de révision de partiels et ma beta est dans le même cas que moi, du coup mes délais de postage vont être vachement ralenti pendant un mois ou deux. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais j'espère que vous aimerait ce chapitre quand même.

Comme d'hab rien à moi tout aux autres.

chapitre 10:

L'hospitalisation de John ne se fit pas sans mal. Elle fut émaillée de nombreux cris et de disputes. Que ce soit entre John et ses médecins ou John et Rose. L'homme ne supportait pas son repos forcé et cherchait par tous les moyens à s'enfuir. Il proposa même de sortir contre l'avis du médecin mais Rose avait refusé catégoriquement, argumentant qu'en tant que son supérieur elle se devait de penser aux intérêts de tous les membres de son équipe. Cette décision eut comme conséquence une dispute qui pu être entendue dans tout l'étage et l'ajout d'un blâme dans le dossier déjà bien rempli de Smith.

Rose continua à passer tous les jours mais ses visites étaient nettement plus rapides et plus froides qu'auparavant.  
Heureusement pour tout le monde, son séjour touchait à sa fin. Le soldat avait réussi l'exploit de se mettre l'intégralité de ses infirmières à dos ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses médecins. Son départ fut donc accueilli avec soulagement et ce fut Rose qui fut désignée comme celle qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il quitta l'hôpital à pas vif, quoi qu'un peu crispé, refusant catégoriquement de reconnaitre qu'il souffrait encore.

Rose finit par briser le silence la première quand une fois dans la voiture, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche.

« La remise de notre médaille est dans deux jours. J'espère que tu es prêt. »

Il grogna. « Je préférerais rester chez moi je dois dire. »

« Moi aussi mais on n'a pas le choix. Mon père m'a déjà annoncé que si l'un de nous n'y assistait pas, c'était une semaine de paperasse obligatoire en punition. »

« Mais je ne reprend pas avant deux semaines ! » S'exclama John en lui montrant son plâtre.

Elle soupira. « Crois-moi ça ne l'arrêtera pas… »

Le silence retomba, seulement coupé par les bruits de l'autoradio. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se tourna vers elle, cherchant visiblement à lui dire quelque chose sans savoir comment.  
« Quoi ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Rose devant son regard insistant. Il finissait par la mettre mal à l'aise.

« J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose. Je sais que je t'ai protégé de la grenade mais nous avons été projetés tous les deux. Et je sais que j'ai atterri sur toi. Et pourtant tu n'as rien eu. A peine quelques égratignures qui ont déjà complètement disparu. Comment est-ce possible ? »

John était trop intelligent pour son propre bien se dit-elle. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne se contenterait pas de l'explication bien trop simple qu'elle lui avait fournie et chercherait forcément des réponses. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Tenta-elle, espérant que peut être il ne chercherait pas à approfondir.

Bien entendu ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Parce que tu vois, j'ai pris ton dossier. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu en sortir indemne, je pensais que tu m'avais menti et que tu me cachais des informations essentielles. Et quand je l'ai ouvert j'ai vu un compte-rendu de ton état de santé. Il était indiqué clairement que tu avais trois côtes cassées, une foulure importante au poignet droit et que tu te trouvais dans un coma de stade III. Et pourtant vingt-quatre heures plus tard, tu te trouvais à mon chevet. Et deux jours plus tard, tu étais entièrement déchargée avec autorisation de reprendre le travail à temps partiel. Je t'ai vu marcher, bouger, je t'ai parlé. Je me souviens de ton inconfort lorsque tu devais déplacer ton fauteuil lorsque je me suis réveillé. Et pourtant à peine quelques jours plus tard tu me hurlais dessus à pleins poumons comme si de rien était. Ce n'est pas possible. Rien de tout cela n'est possible ! »

« Tu as volé mon dossier ? Comment as-tu osé voler le dossier de ton supérieur hiérarchique ? » Elle n'en revenait pas, il se croyait tout permis. Même si cela partait d'une inquiétude qu'elle aurait presque pu trouver touchante dans une autre occasion, elle était abasourdie par un tel comportement.

« Parce que tu es une anomalie Rose ! » Finit-il par hurler. « Tu es là, te trainant toujours comme si tu avais le poids du monde sur les épaules, toujours à te lancer dans les ennuis comme si tu pouvais tromper la mort ! Tu nous regardes comme si tu n'étais pas l'une d'entre nous, comme si tu n'appartenais pas à ce lieu et à chaque fois que tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que tu me découvres, comme si j'étais quelqu'un que tu n'espérais pas voir. Je ne te comprends pas Rose Tyler. Tu es une énigme. Une énigme qui se complexifie chaque instant un peu plus. Tu as une sorte de talent de traduction et maintenant tu peux apparemment guérir à une super vitesse. Pourtant tu es une humaine. Mais qui es-tu Rose Tyler ? »

« Je suis qui je suis, c'est tout ce qui importe ! » Hurla-elle à son tour, le souvenir d'un moment similaire, devant l'image d'une planète qui n'attendait plus que sa mort, refit surface l'espace d'une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de le savoir ? Ça ne changera rien pour toi. »

« Je veux comprendre. Parce que quelqu'un doit comprendre. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle, seulement brisé par le bruit des voitures qui passaient non loin d'eux. Rose avait arrêté la voiture dans un coin de route, sans trop se soucier d'où, trop occupée à ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Parce que cet homme l'avait démasquée tout comme l'avait fait le docteur avant lui.

« Tu veux me comprendre ? » Finit-elle par dire.

« Oui je veux savoir. Pourquoi tu transportes une telle tristesse. Mais surtout je veux savoir pourquoi je veux savoir… »

Et là dans une voiture, quelque part au milieu de Londres, en tête-à-tête avec le seul homme avec qui elle n'aurait jamais voulu en parler, Rose s'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais fait dans la normalité, pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

« Très bien…Très bien, ok je vais te le dire…. » Murmura-elle. « Je vais te le dire mais ce que je vais t'annoncer est classé secret défense. Niveau maximal. Rien de ce que je vais te dire ne doit être répété à qui que ce soit. » Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que cela impliquait. « Quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'ai rencontré un homme, le plus extraordinaire d'entre eux. Il a pris ma main et m'a emmenée dans pleins d'endroits merveilleux et puis un jour quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose de terrible. Je me suis retrouvé séparée de lui sans possibilité de le retrouver. J'étais tellement désespérée ! Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen et je l'ai sauvé. Sauf que ce que j'ignoraisc'est que ce que j'avais fait pour le retrouver m'avait changée. Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. En fait je ne l'ai su que des années plus tard. J'ai reçu un tir lors d'une mission. J'aurais dû mourir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est à ce moment que l'on a découvert que j'étais différente. »

Il la regarda en silence durant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « Cet homme… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. « Comment ça qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« La façon dont tu parles de lui, tu l'as aimé. Peut être l'aimes-tu encore. Et pourtant il n'est pas là et toi tu vis comme si tu portais toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules. Donc qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il t'a abandonnée quand tu as changé ? »

« Non ! » Hurla-elle aussitôt. « Non, il ne m'a pas abandonnée ! Je n'ai découvert ce changement que bien après l'avoir perdu. » Elle eut un rire sombre. « On a sauvé le monde. Mais je l'ai perdu en même temps. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et de lui promettre d'avoir la meilleure vie possible. Et puis j'ai découvert ça. Tu parles d'une ironie… »

« Je suis désolé… » Dit il visiblement mal à l'aise et regrettant probablement d'avoir amené le sujet. Elle se rendit compte qu'il pensait qu'il était mort mais comment pourrait-elle lui dire qu'il était bien vivant, dans un autre univers que le sien ? Que si elle tentait de le revoir tous les univers pourraient imploser ? La mort aurait été peut-être plus simple. Elle se rendit finalement compte qu'il la regardait à nouveau. « Il s'appelait comment ? »

Elle eut un rire. « Il se faisait appeler le docteur. J'avais l'habitude de me moquer de lui en lui disant que ce n'était même pas un vrai nom mais il y était attaché. Il m'a dit un jour que cela avait un rapport avec sa patrie natale. J'ai fini par aimer ça. »

Il la regarda, comme troublé. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose. Mais le moment passa rapidement. « C'est étrange comme nom ça, le docteur. Pourquoi le docteur ? »

« Parce qu'il était étrange ! C'était probablement l'homme le plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Il avait perdu tous les siens et pensait que c'était de sa faute. Alors il essayait de réparer les torts là où il allait, soigner les gens. Donc le docteur… Enfin je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé explicitement. »

« Où il était peut-être tout simplement fou. » Ajouta-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oh plus que certains même. » Un sourire de retour sur son visage. « Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ? » Après tout, il était aussi un homme secret.

Le visage de John se durcit aussitôt. « C'est pas vraiment intéressant… J'ai perdu mes parents dans un incendie, il y a des années. J'avais aussi un frère mais il est mort lors d'un combat. C'est pour ça que je me suis engagé à Torchwood. Rien de passionnant à dire. »

Elle se sentit soudainement très mal pour lui. Au moins elle, il lui restait sa famille. « Et des amis ? »

Il détourna la tête, laissant son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. « Non personne. Je n'ai pas eu d'amis depuis des années. J'ai aimé quelqu'un une fois mais c'était il y a très longtemps. De toute manière je préfère être seul. » Il tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, son regard empli de colère. « Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ou quoi que ce soit. Je le vis très bien. Si tu cherches quelqu'un à réconforter je ne suis pas cette personne. » Sa voix était dure et tranchante, déterminée à la repousser. Puis aussi vite que c'était arrivé son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le lointain. Rose comprit que c'était sa méthode à lui pour repousser les gens. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi. Je n'ai de pitié que pour ceux qui le veulent. C'est juste que je me dis que personne ne mérite d'être seul, même pas toi. » Elle lui lança un sourire un peu penaud. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de penser ça. »

Il soupira. « Tu penses que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un, sinon la vie est bien triste… Ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir une main à tenir. Et tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Peut-être que les quelques fois où on arrive à s'entendre, je pourrais être cette main. »

« Pourquoi pas. C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs années que quelqu'un partage plus de trois discussions avec moi sans menacer de me faire virer ou demander un transfert. Ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose. »

Elle ricana. « Si tu me dis que l'on était fait pour se rencontrer, je te préviens, je te laisse sur le bord de la route et je m'en vais. »

« Plutôt me jeter du haut d'une falaise. »

« Bien, c'est la première fois en deux jours que nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose. Je trouve qu'on avance bien. » Dit-elle gaiement en lui lançant un grand sourire.

« Je vais de ce pas en informer les médias. Enfin si tu daignes faire avancer un jour cette voiture. »

« Hey ! » Elle lui frappa le bras, faussement outrée. « Tu peux finir à pied si tu n'est pas content. »

« Non ça ira. »

Rose ralluma la voiture puis s'engagea à nouveau dans la circulation londonienne. L'atmosphère nettement meilleure qu'elle ne l'était quelques heures plus tôt.


End file.
